Dos chicas, un corazón
by Biso47
Summary: Serie de OneShots y Drabbles en los cuales compartiré historias de parejas poco comunes en el fandom de Love Live. "Capitulo 6:Un inesperado encuentro de dos chcias en una estacion de tren (NozomixUmi)
1. HonoxUmi

Muy buen día. En esta ocasión les vengo a compartir esta nueva serie de historias las cuales serán de diferentes parejas, pero no de cualquier pareja, sino que serán de NOTP's que a mi me gusten y que iré subiendo esporadicamente. Serán OneShots cortos o incluso Drables de estas parejas que me gustan mucho y que son poco conocidas o incluso desconocidas.

En este primer capitulo comenzamos con mi OTP favorita que, aunque no sea Canon (y aunque yo creo que de verdad es canon), en mi corazón y en el de la creadora de Love Live: Sakurako-Sama, es mas que real, y que mas que tomar una de sus ideas con uno de "SID" de Umi (si no me equivoco), en la que platica con Eli acerca de las cartas de amor que de vez en cuando le envían sus admiradoras.

Sin Mas, espero que disfruten esta linda historia y que si les gusto me sigan en Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction**

* * *

 **Dos chicas, un corazón.**

 **Cartas de Amor para una chica despistada.**

–Y bien, Sonoda-sempai, puedes explicarnos todo esto.

La chica de ojos castaños y hermoso cabello azul como el mar, miraba nerviosa a la chica que estaba frente a ella.

–Sí, Sonoda-sempai. En primer lugar, ¿quién es ella?

Más nerviosa miraba a la segunda chica que la veía con cara de pocos amigos. Umi no sabía dónde esconder la cara, estaba tan roja que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento, y miraba a las chicas las cuales una a una iba llegando y se amontonaban en la entrada del campo de arquería.

– ¡Sonoda-sempai, explica esto…! –Gritaban las chicas de la multitud que cada vez parecían ser más.

Umi miraba en todas direcciones, viendo los rostros molestos de las chicas, dándose cuenta de algo; todas ellas tenían algo en común: todas tenían en su mano, y mostrándola como si fuera un invaluable tesoro, una carta con una caligrafía impecable, la cual Umi no tardo en entender de que era su propia letra la que figuraba en cada una de las cartas. Umi intercambiaba miradas entre los rostros de las chicas y las cartas que cada una de ellas tenía en las manos.

El rostro de Umi se puso cada vez más rojo y sus labios temblaban nerviosamente, tratando de dejar salir las palabras que en su garganta se quedaban. Sus ojos pronto se pusieron acuosos amenazando con romper en llanto, y es que Umi no entendía en qué situación se encontraba. Umi no entendía cómo fue que una multitud de chicas estaban ahora frente a ella reclamándole algo que no sabía, o si lo sabía quería simplemente sacarlo de su mente; quería sacar esos pensamientos vergonzosos e impuros de su cabeza.

"Indecente, Indecente" –Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y mientras más repetía esas palabras, el color carmesí de su rostro se extendía más y más haciendo que su cabello y su rostro hicieran una combinación perfecta.

– ¡Contesta Sonoda-Sempai! –Dijo una chica mientras se acercaba más a Umi–. ¿A quien de todas es a la que de verdad quieres?

–Si Sonoda…. –Dijo otra–. Diles que soy yo a la que quieres como novia… –La chica miro con vehemencia hacia el cielo–. No, diles que me quieres como esposa –Dijo embelesada.

–Cierra el pico… –Dijo otra furiosa–. Yo seré mejor esposa de Umi-san que tú…

–Quien te dio derecho a llamar por su nombre a mi cariñito…

–Cierra la boca, no dejare que llames a mi amor como tú lo hiciste…

–Tú acabas de llamarla mi amor sin saber que ella es mi verdadero amor…

–A mí no me importaría compartir a Umi con otras chicas, es más, sería una ventaja... –Decía otra chica con tono sugerente.

–Y-Yo solo quería saber si tenía una oportunidad con Umi-chan… –Dijo una chica tímidamente mientras comenzaba a lanzar suaves sollozos–. ¿Porque eres tan cruel Umi-chan? Si tanto quieres tenernos a todas lo debiste de haber aclarado desde un principio.

Umi nos había donde ocultar tanta vergüenza. Las chicas alrededor de Umi parecían estar más concentradas en pelear que en prestarle verdadera atención. Todas gritaban, replicaban, y una chica lloraba desconsoladamente; diciendo lo injusta y malvada que era Umi.

Era tanta la presión que le imponían a Umi que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, lo sabía porque de pronto se comenzó a sentir mareada, escuchando como los ecos de las voces de las chicas se distorsionaban dejándola aturdida. Por fin, después de un tiempo, su cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar tantos nervios dejando a Umi completamente agotada y haciendo que se desmayara; aunque ninguna de las chicas le prestaba atención, aún estaban muy ocupadas peleando. Aunque una sí que le presto atención, y esta chica atravesó velozmente la multitud, abriéndose paso entre las chicas que la miraron incrédulas cuando las paso empujando y abriéndose paso hacia donde estaba Umi.

–Umi-chan, Umi-chan… –Umi apenas si alcanzo a escuchar la voz de aquella chica, y, como si fuera una carga eléctrica directamente aplicada en su corazón, hizo que este se acelerara con descontrol.

– ¿H-Honoka…? –Musitó su última palabra antes de caer desmayada.

La chica de cabello cobrizo y grandes ojos azules se posó a lado de Umi y la tomo entre sus brazos. Honoka miraba con preocupación a Umi, pero luego, como si fuera un rayo de luz, vio una débil sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Umi y poco a poco la preocupación fue desapareciendo.

Honoka tomo en brazos a Umi y la cargo con todas sus fuerzas. Las demás chicas que estaba en la entrada del campo de arquería la miraron sorprendidas y con una creciente preocupación en sus rostros.

– ¡Umi-Sempai! –Gritaron todas al unísono.

Pero Honoka intento ignorar a las chicas y salió lo más rápido que pudo directo a la enfermería con Umi en brazos. Honoka sabía que aquellas chicas no se preocupaban en absoluto en Umi, después de todo vio que ninguna de ellas se acercó a ayudarla cuando Umi se desmayó, así que, como era poco habitual en Honoka, miro a todas y cada una de las chicas con un rostro sombrío y una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Las demás chicas no duraron en quitarse del camino de Honoka apenas la vieron, y ahora los múltiples cuchicheos resonaron en todo el lugar.

Honoka llevo a Umi directo a la enfermería, donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado esperando a que despertara. Preocupada miraba su rostro, pero algo que le quitaba un poco el peso de la preocupación era que Umi aún tenía una enorme sonrisa en todo su rostro.

"¿Qué estará soñando?" –Se preguntaba Honoka.

Honoka se acercó más a la cama en donde aún dormía Umi, puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y miro fijamente el rostro de Umi esperando pacientemente a que despertara; aunque era poco habitual para Honoka estarse quieta y tranquila, solo con Umi conseguía tranquilizarse de esa forma. Lentamente llevo su mano al rostro de su amiga y, suavemente, comenzó a sentir con las yemas de sus dedos la suave y blanca piel de la joven arquera, deslizándolos suavemente hasta llegar al cabello azulado que tanto amaba…

–H-Honoka… –Dijo repentinamente Umi en un susurro apenas audible. Honoka aparto su mano rápidamente, como si se hubiera pinchado con una aguja el dedo.

– ¿E-Estas despierta he Umi-chan? –Dijo Honoka un poco nerviosa, pero no tanto ya que pronto su rostro esbozo una enorme y energética sonrisa–. Oh, Umi-chan, me diste un buen susto cuando te desmayaste de repente.

A Umi aún le costaba trabajo incorporarse, lentamente intento abrir los ojos y, cuando lo consiguió, se impresiono al ver frente a ella a Honoka, la cual la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

–H-H-H-¡Honoka! –Gritó escandalizada Umi mientras veía nerviosa a Honoka, la cual no entendía el porqué de su repentino grito.

– ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan? No grites de esa forma… –Honoka se acercó más a Umi la cual se había levantado de golpe y miraba a Honoka un poco nerviosa. Honoka tomo a Umi de los hombros y la volvió a acostar en la cama–. Cálmate un poco, te estas esforzando demasiado.

– ¿P-Por qué estás aquí? –Umi miraba nerviosa a Honoka, intentaba ocultar su rostro completamente rojo con las sabanas que sostenía firmemente con sus manos y las cuales escondían la mitad de su rostro–. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–Pues lo que paso, pues veras… –Honoka miro fijamente a Umi–. Veras Umi-chan, realmente no sé lo que paso.

– ¡¿Cómo que no sabes lo que paso?!

– ¡Cálmate Umi-chan! Claro que no sé lo que paso, y en ese caso yo tendría que preguntártelo a ti.

–No sé de lo que hablas… –Umi desvió la mirada de la de Honoka–. Si ya terminaste entonces ya puedes regresar a casa tú sola.

– ¿Ahora porque estas tan enojada?

–No lo sé Honoka, simplemente déjame sola…

–Pero Umi-chan, quiero saber porque te desmayaste, dime, Umi-chan… –Honoka se iba acercando más a Umi–. Umi-chan ¿por qué todas esas chicas estaban en el campo de arquería? Umi-chan, dime, dime, Umi-chan… –Era tanta la insistencia de Honoka que no se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Umi, y pronto la fuerza que tenía en las manos se perdió dejándola caer encima del cuerpo de Umi.

Apresurada Honoka miro fijamente a los ojos a Umi, estaban muy cerca la una de la otra; podían incluso sentir la respiración de la otra golpear en sus rostros. Un ligero rubor rosado se apodero de las mejillas de Honoka, pero antes de que Umi lo alcanzara a ver bien, Honoka se quitó velozmente de encima de Umi y se sentó de nuevo en la silla a un lado de la cama, intentando no ver a Umi para que no se percatara de su rubor.

–L-Lo siento… –Dijo cabizbaja Honoka.

–N-No tienes que disculparte…

–Bueno, creo que solo te estoy ocasionando molestias –Honoka se puso de pie de un salto–. Es mejor que me vaya.

– ¡NO! E-Espera –Gritó apresurada Umi, captando de nuevo la atención de Honoka–. N-No me siento del todo bien… ¿P-Podemos ir a casa juntas?

Honoka asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como Umi se ponía de nuevo de pie ya un poco más tranquila. Honoka se levantó de la silla y fue a ayudar a su amiga la cual aun seguía un poco mareada.

–H-Honoka… –Umi miro fijamente al suelo, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que mostraba en su rostro–. ¿Realmente quieres saber porque estaban todas esas chicas ahí?

–N-no tienes que decirlo si no quieres, supongo que eran tus admiradoras, después de todo eres muy popular Umi-chan.

–M-Me cuesta mucho decirlo, pero… –Umi miro de nuevo a Honoka, fijamente la miro a los ojos–. ¿Puedo confiar en que no te burlaras? –Honoka solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza porque estaba muy confundida mientras veía como el rostro de Umi se ponía de nuevo de color carmesí–. B-Bueno, yo…

–No tienes que decirlo…

–Escúchame Honoka… –Dijo Umi un poco molesta, pero solo lo hizo para ocultar lo avergonzada que estaba–. Tú nunca me dejas hablar hasta el final… –La mirada de Umi se desvió de nuevo hacia el suelo–. Bueno, como iba diciendo, yo, bueno, como decirlo, he estado recibiendo muchas cartas extrañas últimamente.

– ¿Cartas? ¿Esas chicas te están molestando? –Umi negó con la cabeza–. ¿Entonces?

–Son cartas… son cartas de… –Umi contraía todo su rostro intentando decir esa única palabra que tantos problemas le había causado–. Cartas de am…

– ¿De amor?

– ¡No lo digas Honoka! Eso es muy vergonzoso…

–Pero fuiste tú la que… –Umi levanto la cabeza y miro a Honoka con molestia–. De acuerdo, ya me calló. Aun así no entiendo cómo fue que todas esas chicas estaban ahí.

–Es que yo…, yo le conteste a todas.

– ¡A todas! ¿En que estabas pensando, Umi-chan?

–Pensé que con esas cartas solo querían que nos lleváramos bien como alumnas de la escuela, fortaleciendo así nuestros lazos de Sempai, Kohai… –Umi miro nerviosa hacia el suelo–. Nunca pensé que querían algo como ser p… p-pareja…

En la enfermería se hizo un silencio muy denso, el cual duro alrededor de unos minutos, pero parecieron horas para Umi, la cual solo miraba nerviosa a Honoka esperando una respuesta de ella.

– ¿Eso es todo? –Umi miro asombrada a Honoka, no se esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma. Umi asintió con la cabeza mientras se sostenía las manos y se estrujaba los dedos–. Bueno Umi-chan, pensé que sería algo más grave –Dijo Honoka en tono tranquilo–. Pensé que te estaban acosando.

– ¡Esto ya es suficientemente grave! ¡¿Cómo puedes actuar tan desinteresada?!

–La verdad, Umi-chan, conociéndote… –Honoka vio directo a los ojos a Umi–. Me esperaba que hicieras ese tipo de cosas… Eres muy buena y amable. Además, como eres muy l-linda, era obvio que alguien tarde o temprano se acercara a ti de esa forma… –Ahora Honoka estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que decía.

– ¿P-pero que dices…? –La voz de Umi salió apenas en un hilo.

–No te preocupes más por eso Umi-chan, seguramente si les explicas las cosas a esas chicas todo saldrá bien y las cosas se arreglaran.

– ¿T-Tú crees eso?

–Yo confió en ti Umi-chan; sé que las cosas saldrán bien… –Honoka esbozo una hermosa sonrisa que se acrecentó en todo su rostro, al verla, Umi no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y nerviosa.

–G-Gracias… –Murmuró Umi.

– ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche Umi-chan… –Se burló Honoka, mientras se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo de Umi.

– ¡Honoka! No arruines el momento.

–Lo siento, lo siento… –Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Umi, y pronto ligeras risitas salieron de su boca, al igual que de la de Honoka.

Ambas se habían tranquilizado un poco, pero de pronto, detrás de ellas, escucharon un tenue gritito, y no solo era uno, si no que parecía como si ese grito produjera eco en la habitación por el escándalo múltiple que ocasiono.

Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y miraron a la entrada de la enfermería, en donde estaban una docena de chicas esperando pacientemente y viendo fijamente a las dos chicas de segundo año.

– ¡Lo sentimos! –Gritaron todas al unísono.

–Nosotras no lo sabíamos… –Dijo una chica.

–No queríamos entrometernos de esa forma…

–Por favor perdónenos…

–Aunque, si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Umi-sempai aun quiera estar conmigo no me negaría.

– ¡Cállate, arruinas el momento!

Tanto Honoka como Umi miraron con desconcierto a las chicas, las cuales de un momento a otro hicieron una reverencia. Una de las chicas se atrevió dar un paso al frente y miro detenidamente a las dos chicas.

–No se preocupen por nada más, les prometemos no meternos en lo suyo, nosotras no sabíamos que ustedes dos estaba saliendo juntas… Realmente lo sentimos, Sonoda-sempai, Kousaka-sempai.

– ¡Saliendo! –Gritaron tanto Umi y Honoka al mismo tiempo–. Se equivocan nosotras no estamos…

–No tienen que explicarnos nada más, esperamos que sean muy felices juntas, les deseamos lo mejor… –La chica se acercó velozmente a lado de las dos chicas y las tomo de la mano–. Por favor, cuando se casen invítenos a su boda… –Y salió corriendo guiando a las demás chicas las cuales poco a poco fueron abandonando la enfermería.

Honoka y Umi se quedaron unos minutos mirando atónitas la puerta de la enfermería. Un rubor salvaje ocupo las mejillas de ambas chicas y, al darse cuenta, ambas se miraron a los ojos y explotaron en vergüenza.

– ¿Q-Que fue lo que acaba de pasar? –Dijo Honoka un poco más tranquila, pero no menos ruborizada.

– ¿C-Casarnos? –Dijo Umi cubriéndose el rostro; repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez como si estuviera poseída.

–Solo fue una broma Umi-chan… –Honoka miro fijamente a los ojos a Umi, y de pronto, algo en ellos le cautivo, quizás era el brillo que sus ojos castaños reflejaba, o quizás sentir ese sentimiento que poco a poco se acrecentaba en su corazón haciéndolo latir con desesperación. Entonces, dentro de la cabeza de Honoka, deseaba que lo que decían las chicas no fuera una broma.

Honoka, lentamente llevo su mano a la de Umi y la tomo con suavidad. Honoka miro la mano temblorosa de Umi y poco a poco fue recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de Umi hasta llegar a los hermosos ojos castaños de la arquera; ambas se quedaron unos minutos viéndose fijamente. Honoka miraba el castaño de los ojos de Umi y Umi miraba fijamente el azul profundo de los ojos de Honoka.

– ¿Quieres irte a casa? –Pregunto de pronto Honoka; sin despegar su mirada de la de Umi.

Umi solo asintió con la cabeza, pero trato de seguir viendo los hermosos ojos de Honoka, los cuales en ese momento parecían brillar y la hacían estremecer.

–Vamos… –Umi tomo con firmeza la mano de Honoka, como si temiera a que la soltara.

Ambas salieron de la enfermería, juntas, de regreso a su casa. Sin soltarse un momento y con sus corazones latiendo tan rápido que parecían crear una bella tonada con cada pulsación.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado. Si tiene otra NOTP díganmelo, quizás coincidimos y yo escriba una historia de esa pareja. La siguiente historia es de una Ship que me gusta mucho y que en estos momentos estoy muy embelesado con ella; se trata de un MakixPana (En mí pensamiento: "Puedes escribir MakixPana pero no NicoxMaki")

Sin Mas, Muchas gracias por Leer y dejen sus opiniones de la historia en los comentarios, los cuales aprecio mucho leer.  
 **Facebook: Biso47 Fiction**


	2. Drabble 1: Ultima mirada ElixUmi

Esto no estaba planeado, pero estaba escuchando una canción y de pronto se me vino la idea. Canción recomendada: " **Oliva Ong-How insensitive"** Recomiendo que lean la letra y escuchen la canción. La posteare ahora en mi Facebook para mas comodidad: **Biso47 Fiction**

* * *

 **Ultima mirada.**

El brillo en sus cristalinos ojos azul cielo mostraba la indiferencia de la chica al escuchar aquellas palabras; aquellas palabras que Umi se esforzaba por decir.

Los labios de Umi se movían pero ella solo escuchaba el eco de sus palabras; suavemente dichas las palabras: "Te amo"

La mirada de Eli no se inmutaba, era tan fría como el hielo y una mueca decoraba su rostro; como si esas palabras fueran de un idioma diferente para ella. O quizás era por la chica de quien las escuchaba.

A pesar de que la mirada de Umi mostraba toda esa sinceridad.

Y aun así Umi se preguntaba mientras su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro y el miedo invadía su cuerpo: "¿Cómo es que eres tan inexpresiva por esto que te digo? Déjame darme la vuelta para sentir el silencio de tus frías expresiones. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte?"

Silenciosamente en la mente de Umi se repetían una y otra vez las mismas preguntas: "¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¿Cómo es posible que el amor que siento por ti termine de esta forma?" Y entre más lo repetía más le costaba mantener los sentimientos de desesperación y decepción dentro de ella.

Umi ya no lo soportaba, ligeros sollozos salieron precipitados de su boca. Era tanta su pena que en un acto de desesperación corrió tratándose de alejar de Eli; dejándola completamente sola.

Solo el recuerdo de la mirada de Umi permanecía en la mente de Eli, esa mirada que parecía reprocharle su comportamiento frio con que se comportaba. Esa mirada llena de lágrimas por su desafortunada decepción.

El corazón de Eli se estremeció, pero no reconocía ese sentimiento que dentro de ella comenzaba a aparecer. El corazón se le oprimía, como si le quitaran el aliento. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y al instante se dio la vuelta en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Umi; viéndola como corría desesperada para alejarse de ella. Y entonces, como si estuviera frente a ella, aun podía ver vívidamente su última mirada; la última mirada de sus castaños ojos. Y entonces lo recordó, recordó lo desconcertada que estaba, recordó que el sentimiento que en ella crecía era ajeno e inentendible. Su corazón dejo de latir al momento.

– ¿Que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora que ese amor se ha terminado?

La mirada indiferente de Eli miraba con vehemencia hacia la dirección donde Umi se había perdido, y su corazón solo enfocaba la última mirada de sus ojos. Trayéndole a ella un extraño sentir de soledad.

* * *

No suelo escribir ElixUmi, de hecho no me gusta mucho esa pareja, pero vi que me lo pedían en el capitulo pasado y, como dije, al escuchar esa canción se me vino esa ida de utilizarlas a las dos en este Drabble.

Gracias por el Apoyo y, como esto no estaba planeado, en el siguiente si que si contestare sus Reviews y publicare el MakixPana.

Sin Mas Muchas Gracias por Leer


	3. MakixPana: Tímida Melodía

Buen Día. En esta ocasión, como prometí, les comparto esta historia para que salgan un poco de la rutina y disfruten de una pareja diferente que se sale de lo común.

Disfruten esta linda historia.

* * *

 **Tímida Melodía.**

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos…

Eran las palabras que, a ritmo de sus palmas y la música, Umi repetía constantemente; liderando así la práctica para las chicas que frente a ella intentaban seguir los pasos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Las chicas —siete para ser exactos— seguían los pasos de baile de una coreografía que conocían muy bien. Pero una chica estaba distraída viendo el lugar vacío que ocupaba el espacio entre las chicas que practicaban.

Maki veía fijamente el lugar donde se suponía siempre estaba la chica más alegre y tímida de µ's. Se le hacía muy extraño ver aquel lugar vacío ya que Hanayo siempre había sido de las primeras en llegar a las prácticas y nunca había visto que se perdiera ninguna de ellas. Era tímida pero muy entusiasta, además de que ponía todos sus esfuerzos en estar a la altura de las demás chicas. Maki estaba preocupada por esto, ya que, al no verla como siempre solía hacerlo, la hacía sentir vacía de alguna forma y angustiosa al no saber dónde se encontraba Hanayo.

—Maki… —Aquella repentina voz alerto a Maki y la hizo salir de su profundo ensimismamiento. Vio fijamente a la chica rubia que la llamaba y pronto se sintió nerviosa al ver que todas se habían detenido de bailar—. Te has estado equivocando mucho, ¿lo sabes? ¿Estás bien? Si te sientes mal es mejor que tomes un descanso.

El rostro de Maki se ilumino de rojo mientras miraba nerviosa a Eli, la cual no la miraba molesta, sino condescendiente y con un poco de preocupación.

—Y-Yo… —Maki trastabillaba en sus palabras. Pero estaba tan metida en los pensamientos de Hanayo que desviaba su mirada de Eli al lugar que estaba vacío—. Y-Yo no me estoy equivocando, es solo tu imaginación.

—Como digas Maki, pero es mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado —Eli se volvió a las demás chicas, la cuales miraban un poco intrigadas a Maki por su extraño comportamiento—. Tomaremos un descanso breve —Eli se acercó a Nozomi y todas las demás chicas suspiraron aliviadas, liberando la tensión y el cansancio que sentían.

Maki se sintió un poco culpable por ese repentino descanso impuesto por Eli; pensó que era su culpa todo eso. Pero no le importo una vez que el recuerdo de Hanayo regreso a su cabeza. Maki vio en todas direcciones, cerciorándose de que no la veía ninguna de las chicas, y libero un profundo suspiro que parecía estar aguantando durante mucho tiempo. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz nueva le sobresalto.

—Maki nya… —Las repentinas palabras de su amiga la hicieron temblar por la impresión repentina—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Debes de estar agotada nya.

Maki se le quedo viendo unos segundos a Rin, la cual ponía frente a ella una botella de agua y la miraba desinteresada. Pero el rostro de Maki era un espectáculo que mostraba todos sus nervios acumulados en un hermoso tono carmesí que hacia juego con su cabello.

—R-Rin, no me asustes así…

—L-Lo siento, supongo… —Rin parecía muy desconcertada por el comportamiento de Maki, pero recordó con quien trata y pronto se olvidó de eso; era Maki después de todo, solía actuar de esa manera en ocasiones—. Eli te regaño hace rato nya, ¿segura que te sientes bien?

—N-No me regaño, ella era la que estaba equivocada… —Maki desvió la mirada de Rin y comenzó nerviosamente a enrollar su dedo índice en un mechón de cabello—. Eso lo hizo solo porque no quería admitir que ella estaba cansada.

—Pues a mí me aprecio que tú estabas distraída.

—Yo no estaba distraída —Dijo Maki insistentemente.

—Te creeré entonces nya —Aunque lo decía, Rin no le creía ni un poco a Maki, pero para que discutir más si sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado; incluso Rin entendía que era difícil tratar con ella.

Rin la miraba un poco confundida, pero cuando vio que ya no podía hablar con Maki, se alejó de ella y se sentó contra la pared de la entrada de la azotea. Maki la miro fijamente, siguiendo cada movimiento de Rin, y se debatió mentalmente en seguirla, y no era porque quisiera hablar con ella, sino que sabía muy bien quien era Rin en realidad: Rin era la mejor amiga de Hanayo, y si alguien le podía informar por qué Hanayo no estaba ese día en la práctica, seria ella la que le dijera lo que la hizo faltar.

Maki se acercó indecisa a Rin y la miro unos segundos. Rin ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Maki se acercó a su lado y se sentó junto a ella. Maki miraba fijamente a Rin, lo cual ponía un poco nerviosa a la chica la cual pretendía no saber que Maki se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿Q-Quieres algo, Maki-chan…? —Dijo insegura Rin. Maki se sobresaltó ante las palabras de Rin y se alejó un poco; ocultando su rostro avergonzado y viendo hacia otro lado.

— ¿Y-Yo? T-Te equivocas, yo no quiero nada.

—B-Bien…

—Bueno, suponiendo que quiero preguntarte algo, y que ese algo puede que tú lo sepas, ¿me contestarías entonces? No me importa que no lo hagas, puedo preguntarle a otra persona después de todo, además de que la pregunta no es importante de todas formas, así que no creas que quiero hablar contigo, es solo que…

— ¿Vas a preguntar si o no? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

—Bueno, ya que insistes tanto te lo diré… —Maki miro hacia otro lado, viendo hacia Nico la cual practicaba algunos pasos de baile; viendo a Honoka reprochar a Umi; viendo como Kotori se acercaba a Eli y platicaban juntas; viendo como Nozomi tomaba un gran trago de agua de una botella y sintiendo que entre todas las chicas faltaba la presencia que más esperaba ver—. B-Bueno, Rin, tu eres muy unida a ella…

—Sí, la verdad no sé de qué hablas…

—D-Déjame terminar… —Maki desvió la mirada otra vez. Un tenue color rojo tomo posesión de sus mejillas—. No es que me interese donde está, pero tú la conoces mejor que nadie, así que me gustaría saber… —Maki se estrujo los dedos de las manos con ímpetu—. ¿S-Sabes donde esta H-Hanayo? No es que quiera saberlo, es solo que se me hacer raro no verla por aquí.

— ¿Kayochin? —Rin miro a todos lados— Ahora que lo mencionas, ella no está aquí hoy.

— ¡Claro que no está! ¡¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta antes?!

—B-Bueno, Maki-chan… —Rin miro a Maki directo a los ojos—. He estado muy ocupada con la nueva coreografía, además de que Nozomi-chan me tiene castigada por no conseguir dominar bien el baile nya —dijo un poco triste—. Así que no he estado muy atenta a Kayochin últimamente —Maki miro fijamente a Rin, como si le recriminara sus actos, como si con solo su mirada le dijera: "Tú única tarea era mantener a la pobre Hanayo vigilada y ni eso puedes hacer bien"—. No todo el tiempo estoy con ella, y aunque seamos mejores amigas, no siempre tenemos que estar juntas nya. Creo que no la he visto desde ayer.

— ¡Desde ayer! —Maki se alarmo—. Pero hoy tampoco vino a clases, ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que no estaba?

—B-Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma me hace sentir un poco culpable —Rin miro a Maki directo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que parecían muy molestos—. ¿Qué te parece si la llamó por teléfono? Seguro que se alegrara de escuchar mi dulce voz nya.

—N-No es como si quisiera que lo hicieras.

—Está bien, entonces llámala tú

—No es como si yo quisiera llamarla, eres tú la que está preocupada por ella.

—No es verdad, eres tú la que está preocupada nya… —Maki miro a Rin con cara de pocos amigos—Tienes razón estoy preocupada… —El rostro de Maki daba verdadero miedo, tanto así que Rin sintió escalofríos al ver sus ojos amatistas directamente.

—B-Bueno, ya que insistes, la llamare para saber dónde está… —Rin miro a Maki confundida, quizás pensando: "Yo nunca insistí"

Maki saco su celular y comenzó a buscar el número de Hanayo, era un acto muy sencillo, solo llamaría a su amiga para saber si estaba bien, pero de tan solo pensarlo le hacía sentir pánico.

—Bueno, si ya no me necesitas me iré a jugar con Nozomi-chan nya… —Y sin que Maki le hiciera caso, Rin salió corriendo en dirección a Nozomi, la cual la recibió con un enorme abrazo.

Solo tenía que marcar el número para saber dónde estaba Hanayo, pero por alguna razón le costaba mucho hacerlo. No sabía que decir, no sabía siquiera como preguntarle donde estaba o si estaba bien o le había pasado algo grave. Desganada e indispuesta soltó su celular sin marcarle a Hanayo; pero este acto la hizo preocupar más.

Maki no tenía ganas de seguir practicando más, era tanta su preocupación por Hanayo que no pensaba con claridad. Así que decidió pedirle permiso a Eli para irse antes que todas a casa. Eli le concedió el permiso solo porque la vio muy decaída y sin ganas de seguir en la práctica. Maki tomo sus cosas y salió en dirección a la salida de la escuela.

Maki bajo desganada las escaleras, pensando en todo momento en Hanayo. Y por cada pensamiento su rostro se ruborizaba más. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué no menciono nada de que faltaría a clases y a la práctica? ¿Quizás estaba enferma? Pero el pensamiento que abarcaba gran parte de su mente era: ¿Por qué a las demás chicas parecía no importarle?

Maki camino lentamente fuera de la escuela, como si realmente no se quisiera irse de ahí sin solucionar sus dudas. Pero de pronto, cuando dio un paso fuera de Otonokizaka, a lo lejos escucho un sonido que ella reconoció al instante.

Maki levanto la mirada y se concentró totalmente en ese sonido que resonaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Miro a todas direcciones y se estremeció al escuchar las desafinadas notas que venían de la sala de música; en donde ella solía estar siempre.

Las notas del piano sonaban desafinadas y poco precisas, pero Maki se impresiono mucho al escucharlas, era como un hechizo que le hacía querer acercarse a las problemática tonada del piano.

Maki cruzo los pasillos de la escuela sin perderse ni un segundo de la tímida tonada que sonaba en el piano. La tonada se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daba hacia el salón de música, haciendo así que su corazón palpitara con cada nota que tocaban en él. Al estar frente a la puerta del salón, Maki simplemente se quedó mirando por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta con completa impresión a la que chica que estaba sentada frente al piano y que tímidamente pasaba sus rígidos dedos por las teclas blancas y negras del piano. La chica de cabello dorado y ojos rosados miraba nerviosa cada tecla del piano, y, por cada sonido que salía de él, la chica daba un pequeño respingo nervioso y lanzaba algunos grititos de tristeza.

Sin dejar de mirar a Hanayo, Maki simplemente se quedó unos segundos más parada frente a la puerta viendo como la chica trataba difícilmente de tocar bien las teclas. Pero ya no pudo quedarse solo mirando cuando vio algo que le acelero el corazón, y fue el hecho de ver como lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los cristalinos ojos de Hanayo. Sin dudarlo dos veces Maki se apresuró a entrar al salón de música haciendo un terrible escandalo con la puerta captando así toda la atención de Hanayo, la cual miraba incrédula a Maki por su repentina entrada.

—M-Maki-chan… —Dijo nerviosa Hanayo y al instante desvió la mirada de la de Maki para ocultarla y enjuagar las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—. ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

—Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti —Maki vio juiciosa a Hanayo, aunque su mirada parecía mostrar confianza. Pronto se percató de lo precipitada que había sido al entrar así al salón de música, mostrando así la vergüenza que sentía con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas—. N-No es como si yo quisiera venir aquí cuando escuche el piano, y para nada me esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí… —Bueno, algo de razón tenía Maki en lo que decía.

—Y-Yo… —Hanayo estaba tan nerviosa que no podía expresar lo que sentía en palabras, y es que fue tanta su impresión que solo conseguía hablar con un tono de voz muy quedo.

— ¿Estabas practicado? —Dijo de pronto Maki, con un tono desinteresado pero que parecía todo lo contrario. Hanayo levanto la mirada y vio fijamente a Maki, con sus enormes ojos rosas mostrando toda la impresión por las repentinas palabras de Maki.

Hanayo solo consiguió asentir con su cabeza mientras lentamente acercaba sus manos a la tapa del piano para cerrarla. Maki, al ver lo que hacía, se acercó velozmente a Hanayo impidiendo que guardara las teclas del piano.

—Estabas practicando ¿cierto? No me digas que ya terminaste —Maki no miraba a Hanayo, pero sus palabras mostraba confianza y decisión en lo que decía.

—S-solo estaba jugando, no era nada serio.

—Pero si tienes también un libro aquí… —Maki vio el atril en el cual había un libro de principiantes para piano—. ¿Así que quieres comenzar a practicar con el piano?

—E-Eso no es… —Hanayo desvió nerviosa la mirada— no es así… —Como si perdiera todas sus fuerzas, Hanayo se liberó de toda tensión dejando caer sus manos completamente decepcionada al escuchar a Maki—. Yo no soy nada buena para esto, solo era algo que pensaba, solo un extraño y distante sueño…

— ¿Así que sí querías aprender? —Maki vio directo a los ojos a Hanayo, los cuales luchaban por no ver a Maki—. Si ese es el caso me lo hubieras dicho antes; yo te ayudare con gusto.

—Y-Yo no quiera ocasionarte problemas con esto… —Hanayo miro hacia el libro frente a ella—. Seguramente, conociéndome, terminaría dejando esto y solo te ocasionaría problemas. Soy muy cobarde como para tomarme esto en serio, y seguro que te molestarías si lo dejaba todo cuando apenas empezáramos a practicar.

—E-Eso no es cierto… —Maki titubeo ya que Hanayo tenía los ojos cristalinos y en ellos se reflejaba toda la sinceridad que con sus palabras expresaba—. ¿Es por eso que no fuiste a clases ni a la práctica? —Hanayo volteo a ver a Maki impresionada y asistió débilmente con la cabeza.

—Se lo dije a Eli y Nozomi, incluso, como no tengo piano en casa, pedí permiso a los maestros para que me dejaran usar el piano todo el día de hoy. Pero después de todo el día, yo aún no logro hacer las cosas bien… —Hanayo soltó un suave sollozo mientras que con fuerza apretaba sus parpados para no romper en llanto.

— ¿Quién diría que te saltarías algo que amas? —Hanayo miro incrédula a Maki, no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería.

—De que estas hablando…

— ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas…? —Maki comenzaba a sentirse menos tensa y preocupada y lo mostraba con una tenue sonrisa que se esbozaba en su rostro. Los ojos de Maki vieron fijamente a Hanayo, y ella ni siquiera se atrevía a dejar de mirarla; había algo que cautivaba a Hanayo y no le permitía desviar la mirada de la de Maki en ese momento—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien fue la que me arrastro a seguir su sueño…? —La mirada de Hanayo se abrió con asombro—. No recuerdas quien me enseño el deseo que más amaba y me invito a unirme…

—P-Pero… esto es muy diferente…

—Yo no lo creo…. —Ninguna de las dos chicas despegaban sus miradas—. Tú me invitaste a unirme al club de Idols, y ahora no sabes cuánto me estoy divirtiendo cada día… —Un tenue color rojizo apareció de nuevo en las mejillas de Maki, pero esta vez ignoro la vergüenza que sentía al decir esas palabras—. Me enseñaste un mundo nuevo que no conocía gracias a que me guiaste en un sueño que tú tanto amas. —Maki se acercó más a Hanayo y se sentó a su lado en el taburete—. Creo que es buen momento de regresarte el favor, guiándote a uno de los sueños que yo más amo… C-Claro, solo si tú quieres.

—M-Maki-chan… —Maki miro con vergüenza a Hanayo mientras que ella mostraba cientos de sentimientos que desbordaba con el color brillante de sus ojos—. Pero yo no podría nunca aprender a tocar el piano…

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso… —Maki miro a Hanayo y se acercó más a ella—. Recuerdas cuando te ayude a que tu voz se escuchara más entre todas… —Hanayo asintió de nuevo—. Yo note al instante que tú… —El rostro de Maki adquirió un nuevo rubor— que tú tenías una voz muy bonita y clara, además de que tu voz me causaba tantos sentimientos buenos dentro de mí. A pesar de ser débil y suave, me estremece con tan solo escucharla, tienes una voz preciosa, Hanayo…

—Y-Yo… —Hanayo se acercó aún más a Maki—. Cuando escuche como tocabas, cuando pasaba todas las tardes por este salón y escuchaba la música que tu creabas… me hacía sentir muy bien, como si algo dentro de mí me hiciera querer escuchar más de la linda música que Maki-chan tocaba con el piano. Me gusta mucho tu música, ya que en ella muestras todos los sentimientos que pones en cada tonada… —Hanayo desvió la mirada, pero pronto busco encontrarse otra vez con los ojos purpuras de Maki—. Me gusta mucho… Maki-chan… Q-Quiero decir, me gusta mucho escucharte Maki-chan.

—A… A mí también me gusta mucho Hanayo… —El rostro de Maki se tornó de color carmesí al igual que el de Hanayo—. Me gusta mucho escucharte cantar…

Maki se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de Hanayo, los cuales parecían brillar con todos los sentimientos que expresaba. Hanayo miraba cautivada los ojos purpuras de Maki, viendo como su reflejo mostraba los sentimientos que le expresaba con sus palabras. Pasaron un rato viéndose fijamente, sin desviar su mirada. Entonces, cuando menos lo noto, Hanayo sintió el tacto de Maki en su mano y se dio cuenta de cómo ella la tomaba para acercarla a las teclas del piano.

—Entonces… —Maki no dejo de ver en ningún momento a Hanayo— ¿Quieres empezar con las lecciones? —Maki toco suavemente la mano de Hanayo y la puso sobre las teclas, poniendo sus dedos en cada uno de los de Hanayo.

—Me gustaría que tu fueras mi maestra, Maki-chan… —Hanayo tomo con su otra mano la de Maki y la acerco a las teclas del piano.

Lentamente, sintiendo cada tecla, las manos de Hanayo y las de Maki se mezclaron con las teclas, y lentamente crearon una pequeña, lenta y sencilla tonada la cual mezclaba los corazones de las dos chicas en uno y mostraba los sentimientos que tenía la una por la otra.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. Una de mis parejas culposas que mas me gusta y de la que ahora mismo estoy muy embelesado es del MakixPana; no se que tienen esas dos que se me hacen muy tiernas juntas. Díganme que opinan de la historia, su opinión es muy importante para mí. Ademas de que pensaba que esta historia tendría una continuación y quizás, me atrevería a decir, que sera un poco, "subidita de tono" ¿Sera acaso mi primer Lemmon? No lo se jejeje

Espero que disfruten del día en que lean esta historia, y si les gusta la forma en la que escribo siganme en Facebook para saber cuando ideo o actualizo mis demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction.** En el próximo capitulo conocerán una de mis mayores aficiones de todas, con una historia NozoxPana.

 **Dyeson:** Muchas gracias por tu Review. Pasando a tu Review, quizás pensaste que eran pocas las Kohai que acosaban a Umi, pero en mi mente una docena ya es demasiado jejeje. Y si, de vez en cuando salirse un poco de la tendencia de parejas esta bien, le da un aire renovado a todo y no hace daño leerlo, sabes que no serán canon después de todo, (con la pena porque el HonoxUMi es mas canon que...) Gracias por las sugerencias de parejas, ya veré que hacer.

 **KBMasterD:** Que bueno que te agrado la historia. Te entiendo, la verdad a mi me gustan mucho las parejas que se van dando lentamente, mostrando cuanto se aman con pequeñas muestras de cariño. Espero que te guste este MakixPana y muchas gracias por las sugerencias, quizas pueda escribir el MakixUMi, aunque todavía no lo visualizo bien...

 **Sonodass:** Te juro que casi lloro al leer tu Review, al fin alguien piensa como yo; por fin alguien vio que hay mucho HonoxUMi en el manga, en el anime y en los SID. Por cierto, si no te enteraste escribí un breve Drabble de ElixUMi, (lo siento pero sera lo único que escriba de ellas, nunca he visualizado muy bien su relación, no es que no me guste, es que simplemente no me despierta esa curiosidad como para escribir algo muy largo) Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, y que bueno que te gusto la forma en que escribí la historia. Ya pensare algo mas con Umi, a mí también me gusta mucho ella.

 **Kuro Kat:** Que bueno que te gusto el HonoxUmi; seguramente si escriba algo NozoxMaki; cuando empece a ver Love live me imagine que ellas dos siempre estaban muy juntas, e incluso uno de mis capítulos favoritos es cuando Nozomi ayuda a Maki a integrarse mas al grupo en aquel viaje a la playa. Gracias ademas por tu Review en el Drabble ElixUmi, yo tampoco soy muy fan, pero eso salio en un momento de lenta inspiración.

 **SmileFace:** Pero claro que seguiré escribiendo HonoxUmi; es mi pareja favorita después del NicoxMaki y del NozoxEli, no podría dejar de escribir de ellas, incluso he pensado en hacer series un poco mas largas, ¡me encanta el HonoxUmi!

 **Tenshi Everdeen:** Si a mí también me encanto ese Sid, y mas cuando Umi trolea a Eli diciéndole lo mismo que ella le dijo de Honoka; en esa parte estaba como: Uuuuhhh te la aplicaron Eli uhhhh! Por favor, donde firmo para que todo lo que dicen se haga realidad, ojala el HonoxUMi fuera canon. Parece que a muchos les hizo gracia la chcia del harem;es que ven a Umi y lo unico que quieren es tenerla a como de lugar jajaja. Te secundo ¡Le falta mas HonoxUmi al fandom!

 **OddLM:** Que bueno que te gusto el ElixUmi, es cortito pero hice lo mejor que pude; y si que se vale pedir, denme sus opiniones de parejas Random. Quizás piense algo con el NozoxKoto, aunque con el KotoxMaki aun no puedo imaginar nada.

Sin Mas **,** Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews; Nos vemos en la proxima.


	4. NozoxPana: Nuestro secreto

Muy buen día. En esta ocasión les quiero compartir un nuevo capitulo de estas historias de diferentes parejas. En esta ocasión toco el turno de un lindo y fluff NozoxPana. Espero que les guste esta historia y que disfruten la lectura.

Ademas de eso, en esta historia les comparto un poco una de mis mas grandes aficiones o gustos, y es nada mas ni nada menos mi gusto culposo por situaciones que leerán a continuación...

Ademas recomendar una canción para amenizar cierta parte de la historia: Solo busquen **"Fish in the Pool"** en Youtube y les saldrá la canción. De cualquier forma, a quien le interese, la publicare en mi facebook.

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Esta historia, para que avance como yo quiero ya que tendrá un segundo capitulo, tuve que romper una regla primordial, al menos para mi, y fue acudir al Genderbender. No se preocupen, trate de ser lo mas discreto posible, e incluso pienso que apenas si se nota el cambio ya que mantuve toda la esencia de ese personaje. Aun así, si alguien no le gusta el Genderbender, pues... Estoy con ustedes, a mi no me gusta tampoco, pero de vez en cuando sirve para plantear situaciones como las que leerán a continuación. Con esto no quiero ofender a nadie al que le guste el Genderbender, realmente los respeto mucho ya que a mí, por alguna razón, me cuesta mucho crear una relación ChicoxChica; realmente no se por que, y realmente me intriga.

Sin hacer mas larga la presentación, disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Nuestro secreto**

 **Déjame amarte por siempre.**

Era muy temprano por la mañana. Los primeros albores del amanecer manchaban con luces doradas las imponentes paredes de roca que en su camino se ponían; iluminaban las torres grisáceas, las macizas murallas y los setos enverdecidos que rodeaban aquel gran castillo. Definitivamente era un gran día ya que, además de los hermosos rayos dorados del amanecer, el cielo en ese día estaba despejado dejando ver el esplendoroso cielo azul y las nubes blancas y esponjosas. Ese día sin duda era perfecto para una chica que descansaba tranquilamente en una de las torres de aquel imponente castillo.

Sacándola de un profundo sueño, la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada insistentemente, y cada vez sonaba más frenética.

—Señorita Hanayo, despierte de una vez, ya es hora.

Adormilada aún se encontraba aquella chica, la cual, al escuchar la voz detrás de la puerta, hizo un esfuerzo por despertarse.

—Señorita, no lo repetiré otra vez. La princesa la espera.

Los ojos de la chica castaña se abrieron de golpe y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, como si con esa palabra hubieran activado un mecanismo entero dentro de ella.

Hanayo miro en todas direcciones de su pequeña habitación; sintiendo como los rayos matutinos entraban por la ventana y le golpeaban en el rostro. Viendo aún adormilada al techo de su habitación. Hanayo, después de unos segundos, estiro todo su cuerpo haciendo que se desentumiera un poco; después de eso se dispuso a levantarse. Con determinación y como si estuviera llena de energía se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana; viendo así el paisaje fuera de su habitación.

—Qué bonito día… —Musito mientras un inesperado bostezo salía de su boca

No supo si fue por el bostezo, pero la mirada de Hanayo fue directo hacia una ventana del castillo, a una venta que ella conocía muy bien. Fijante se quedó unos minutos viendo la ventana, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había estado solo ahí, parada viendo hacia la distante ventana, se alertó una vez que tocaron de nuevo la puerta acompañado de un fuerte grito el cual la alarmo.

— ¡Señorita, es mejor que esté lista, no puede retrasarse más!

Hanayo miro hacia la puerta y después hacia el viejo reloj con largas manecillas que colgaba de la pared. Rápidamente comenzó a correr desesperada por todos lados.

— ¡¿Qué, ya es tan tarde?! —Gritó impaciente mientras corría de un lado a otro—. ¿Por qué nadie me aviso? —La chica tomo un vestido del suelo pero después lo aventó—. ¡Q-Que alguien, me ayude! —Gritó seguido del escándalo que causaba al aventar todas las cosas que había en el suelo de la habitación.

Por fin Hanayo, de entre todas sus cosas, encontró lo que buscaba: su vestido de doncella: un precioso vestido color verde claro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Hanayo se vistió rápidamente, sin importarle mucho como se vería. Tenía que salir rápido a donde estaba la princesa, no podía retrasarse más, y menos en ese día.

Hanayo se desprendió del camisón de seda blanco que utilizaba para dormir y se puso el vestido. Se acercó a un pequeño tocador que había a un lado de su cama y tomo un cepillo, velozmente y despreocupada peino su reluciente cabello color dorado. Por último tomo sus anteojos y se los puso mientras se miraba una última vez al espejo; a pesar de que los anteojos eran gruesos, podían resaltar hermosamente el color rosado pálido de sus grandes ojos.

Sin quedarse más tiempo, Hanayo salió de su habitación. Cruzo la puerta sin importarle siquiera que la señorita que estaba fuera de su habitación estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo la puerta para llamar su atención. Pero esta vez Hanayo no se quedó a escuchar lo que aquella mujer decía, sino que simplemente corrió por el pasillo, bajo velozmente unas escaleras de caracol y corrió por otro largo pasillo hasta que por fin llegó a su destino.

Hanayo se quedó un momento parada frente a la gran puerta de madera pintada de color rojo brillante. Tomo un profundo respiro, ya que estaba muy cansada por correr hasta ahí, y llevo su mano a la puerta con intención de anunciarse, pero…

—Puedes pasar… —Se escuchó una dulce voz sin que Hanayo hubiera tocado la puerta.

Hanayo, un poco confundida pero nada impresionada, llevo su mano a la manivela de la puerta y entro a esa habitación.

Hanayo se quedó unos minutos en la puerta viendo a la chica que en una majestuosa cama esperaba pacientemente.

—Le dije a mi padre que sería mejor que te cambiaran a la habitación contigua a la mía, pero nunca me hace caso; así no llegarías tarde como todos los días… —Un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hanayo mientras que los nervios hacían que sus manos temblaran.

—N-No tiene que hacer eso, princesa, yo no podría… —Y en un susurro que ni siquiera escucho la princesa, dijo—: aguantar estar tan cerca.

—Ya te dije que no me llames de esa manera tan formal; cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Hanayo-chan… A pesar de que llevamos años conociéndonos.

—B-Bueno, princesa, es solo que la última vez tuvimos problemas con su ma…

—No-zo-mi… —La chica de ojos verdes y brillante cabello purpura se le quedo mirando unos segundos, mientras que con sus mano y su boca repetía en silabas su nombre—. Recuerda Hanayo-chan, Nozomi…

—N-Nozomi-chan, es solo que, si nos escuchan.

—No me importa que nos escuchen, soy la princesa y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Está hablando como toda una mandona… —Dijo Hanayo en un susurro.

—Y, ya que te hablo de esa forma, ¿crees poder ayudarme hoy a levantarme de la cama? ¿O tendré que esperar más tiempo? —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de la joven princesa— ¿O acaso quieres entrar a la cama conmigo?

— ¡No diga eso! —Gritó escandalizada Hanayo y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aun así, y a pesar de que estaba muy nerviosa para seguir viendo a Nozomi a los ojos, Hanayo se acercó con cautela a la cama de Nozomi y la vio detenidamente.

—L-Levántese entonces… —Dijo tímidamente.

—No quiero, levántame tu Hanayo-chan.

—Vamos, no estoy jugando, se hará más tarde, y recuerda que hoy es un día importante para ti.

—No me importa que sea un día importante, solo será una aburrida fiesta como todas las que siempre planea mi padre…

—Es por su bien, señorita, recuerde que hoy… —Hanayo comenzó a caminar hacia el armario que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, haciendo que su silencio durara más de lo que pretendía—, recuerde… —Murmuro.

—No lo digas… —Respondió de pronto Nozomi.

Sorprendida, Hanayo se dio la vuelta encontrándose con que Nozomi ya no estaba en la cama donde se suponía que estaba, sino que ahora estaba frente a ella viéndola firmemente a los ojos. Pero por alguna razón parecía que sus ojos mostraban tristeza, o quizás preocupación.

Hanayo no dijo nada, y aunque así lo quisiera, las palabras no salían de su boca. Se quedó simplemente viendo a Nozomi fijamente; viendo cómo la mueca que tenía en los labios la joven princesa mostraba un sentimiento distante, algo que ya había sentido antes y que le desagradaba en sobremanera. Fijo su vista en las sonrojadas mejillas de la princesa, para luego volver su mirada a sus ojos, esos ojos que, a pesar de que mostraban tristeza, podía percibir un sentimiento que la hacía sentir bien solo cuando ella los miraba.

—Hanayo, yo… —Nozomi miro directo a los ojos a Hanayo; levantando la mirada y mostrando determinación.

— ¿Cuál vestido quiere ponerse? —Dijo suavemente Hanayo, discretamente para que Nozomi no pensara que quería cambiar la conversación; aunque eso era justo lo que pretendía—. El azul le queda muy lindo, pero creo que debería llevar algo que realzara el color de sus ojos

Como si ya se esperara ese cambio de actitud, Nozomi solo consiguió liberar un suspiro mientras que intentaba mantener la compostura y volver a actuar normal frente a la joven doncella. Así fue como una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que, a pesar de mostrar lo hermosa que era, tenía un significado de resignación y pena.

—El que tu elijas está bien… —La sonrisa de Nozomi se ensancho en su rostro y su mirada cambio a una más tranquila; aunque parecía que con ella se trataba de burlar de la doncella la cual la miraban sin inmutarse ni un poco y sin intenciones de escoger un vestido para ella—. El vestido que llevas puesto hoy es muy lindo, Hanayo-chan —Dijo de pronto Nozomi, mientras que la sonrisa burlona en sus labios se hacía más grande—. Déjame verte más de cerca —Dijo con una voz sugerente.

—P-Princesa… —Nozomi hizo un puchero al escuchar la forma en que la llamo Hanayo. Lentamente, y soltando risitas, se acercó más a la doncella. Comenzó a acercar sus manos a su cintura—. L-Lo siento, N-Nozo… —Pero era demasiado tarde para disculparse, ya que Nozomi tenía sus manos en las caderas de la joven chica y comenzaba a mover sus dedos suavemente.

Las risas provenientes de Hanayo no se hicieron esperar, resonando en la habitación y cortando el ambiente denso que anteriormente se había creado.

—E-Espera, Nozomi-chan… —Decía Hanayo con una voz entrecortada y entre carcajadas por la insistencia de Nozomi—. No me toques en esa parte, sabes que… _jajaja_ —El corazón de Hanayo latía muy fuerte, y no sabía si era por el esfuerzo que hacia al reír o por la cercanía de Nozomi

—Eso lo debiste de haberlo pensado antes de llamarme de esa forma, sabes que no me gusta, y menos viniendo de ti… —Nozomi se esforzaba con castigar a Hanayo con aquel ataque de cosquillas. Parecía que lo disfrutaba mucho ya que pronto se tranquilizó y todo pensamiento ajeno a la doncella que estaba frente a ella se le había olvidado por completo.

—Si sigues haciendo eso no voy a poder vestirte —Dijo Hanayo entre risas buscando desesperada la forma de liberarse del castigo de Nozomi, y al parecer eso funciono porque por fin hizo detener a Nozomi.

Le llevo unos segundos a Hanayo recobrar el aliento por haberse esforzado mucho en reír. Nozomi parecía satisfecha al ver el rostro cansado de Hanayo, así que decidió que era hora de dejar que Hanayo hiciera su trabajo.

—Creo que… —Hanayo se volvió a acercar al armario—. Creo que el purpura estará bien para usted…

—Si tú lo dices… Aunque, ahora que me acuerdo, llevaba un vestido similar a ese cuando te conocí por primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas? —Hanayo saco el vestido del armario y, como si estuviera hecho de un material muy frágil, lo tomo con delicadeza y pasos sus dedos por la tela y los adornos de este.

—C-Como podría olvidarlo —Dijo mostrando toda la tranquilidad del mundo, si despegar la mirada del vestido—, te veías realmente hermosa… —Dijo de pronto, sin una pisca de pena, ni siquiera se sintió de esa forma cuando regreso su mirada a Nozomi, la cual estaba de espaldas.

Hanayo dejo el vestido en una silla y se acercó a la princesa. Sin perturbarla, se acercó lentamente, despacio acerco sus manos al cuerpo de la princesa con afán de quitar el camisón de seda blanco que usaba para dormir. Lentamente, tan lentamente que parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Hanayo tomo el camisón desde abajo y poco a poco fue descubriendo el cuerpo de Nozomi. Lo había hecho tantas veces, por tanto tiempo, que ya no le causaba ningún problema, aunque en ocasiones, cuando Nozomi sorpresivamente se daba la vuelta y dejaba ver a Hanayo su cuerpo desnudo, aun lograba avergonzarse; aunque a la joven doncella nunca le importo ver así a Nozomi.

Hanayo quito el camisón y vio detenidamente la blanca piel de la espalda de la princesa. Subió su mirada y vio la parte de atrás de su cuello. Suavemente deslizo su mano por el cuerpo de Nozomi; sus dedos danzaron en su blanca piel haciéndola estremecer. Nozomi no decía nada. Su rostro mostraba vergüenza pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. A pesar de que la doncella era extremadamente tímida, en ocasiones hacia ese tipo de cosas atrevidas las cuales hacía sentir a la princesa de manera diferente; como si en ese momento intercambiaran papeles

—H-Hanayo… —Era como si Hanayo hubiera entrado a un mundo diferente, solo se concentraba en sentir la blanca piel de Nozomi, pero, cuando escucho su voz, recordó en qué lugar estaba y lo que estaba haciendo, causando que su rostro explotara en vergüenza al percatarse de este hecho.

—L-Lo siento, lo hice otra vez… —Dijo tímidamente, pero si duda no se arrepentía; era lo que más amaba hacer por las mañanas.

—N-No importa…

Sin duda Nozomi estaban tan apenada como ella, pero era difícil ver a Nozomi comportarse de esa forma. Es por eso que Hanayo lo hacía, solo para obtener esa reacción avergonzada de parte de ella ya que rara vez la veía comportarse así.

Ese era un momento en el día que Hanayo y Nozomi disfrutaban solo ellas dos, así que se tomaban todo el tiempo que podían.

Dando pasos lentos, Hanayo se acercó a la silla donde estaba el vestido de Nozomi. Primero tomo la parte de abajo, poniéndole a Nozomi ropa interior limpia; tocando la piel de Nozomi con leves roces totalmente intencionados. Después le puso el corsé; envolvió la prenda al esbelto cuerpo de Nozomi, tomándose su tiempo para que este destacara sus mayores atributos. Con sumo cuidado Hanayo ato los cordones del corsé, cerciorándose de no hacerle daño a Nozomi. Pero de pronto Nozomi libero un tenue gritito, lo cual alarmo a Hanayo.

—L-Lo siento, ¿te hice daño? —Nozomi libero una ligera risita.

—No, solo quería escuchar que te preocuparas por mi… —Nozomi volvió a reír y segundos después Hanayo se le unió; riendo tímidamente.

Por último, Hanayo tomo el vestido color purpura y se lo puso a Nozomi. Le cerró los botones de la espalda sintiendo así el cálido cuerpo de Nozomi solo con sus manos. Deslizo sus manos por su cintura, aplanando bien las arrugas del vestido y haciendo que se acentuara a la figura de Nozomi y por último bajo a la falda; agachándose y sacudiendo la tela.

Hanayo se quedó unos segundos viendo la falda fijamente. Pero en su cabeza revoloteaba el pensamiento de su princesa. Eso fue al menos hasta que la susodicha la sorprendió poniéndose a la misma altura que Hanayo mientras que la atraía más a su cuerpo.

—N-Nozomi-chan —Dijo atónita ante el comportamiento tan repentino de Nozomi.

—Te estas comportando muy extraño. ¿Algo te preocupa, verdad? —Nozomi se había acercado más a Hanayo y la abrazaba insistentemente; reposando su cabeza en el cuello de la doncella.

—N-No es eso, es solo que, estaba pensando… —Hanayo levanto sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el cargo cabello de Nozomi; empezando desde las puntas—. ¿Está bien lo que hacemos?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Claro que Nozomi sabía a que se refería, pero quería que Hanayo lo dijera ya que sabía perfectamente que contestarle.

—A esto, es decir… —Hanayo aparto a Nozomi y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que ambas se vieran directamente—, las dos somos…

— ¿Y que tiene? —Se apresuró a decir Nozomi.

—Y además usted es una prince…

—Eso no me importa —Dijo de nuevo, ahora ella tomando las manos de Hanayo las cuales se había comenzado a alejar de ella—. Sabes que siempre te digo lo mismo, y siempre, escuchaste Hanayo, siempre te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio. Eso no me importa ya que yo te…

—Además usted… —Hanayo desvió la mirada de Nozomi, mostrando tristeza en ella—. Hoy, usted se va a compr…

—Te dije que no hablaras de eso…

—Pero, princesa… —Nozomi frunció el ceño—. Ya no podemos ocultarlo más, el día de hoy su padre organizo esta fiesta para buscarle un prometido… —Nozomi se separó de Hanayo y se levantó dándole la espalda—. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando usted se case? No podemos seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas.

—Entonces, cuando me case… —Nozomi hizo una prolongada pausa, como si pensara en cada palabra que diría en ese momento—, si eso llega a pasar, entonces yo te llevare conmigo, serás mi doncella y no verán nada raro en eso. Viviremos las dos juntas siempre.

—Y-Yo no sé si pueda soportar eso… —Nozomi se dio la vuelta rápidamente encarando de nuevo a Hanayo. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Hanayo, acaso tu estas… —Hanayo desvió la mirada de Nozomi, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, pero era tan expresiva que nunca la pudo ocultar de la mirada de Nozomi—. ¿No me digas que tus estas… —Nozomi se volvió a acercar a Hanayo— celosa?

Hanayo se tensó cuando escucho la pregunta de Nozomi. Trato desesperada de no encontrarse con la mirada de la princesa, pero ella hacia el mayor esfuerzo para que Hanayo la volviera a ver a los ojos.

—Y… Y como no estarlo… —Hanayo jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, estrujándolos por la vergüenza que sentía—. Como podría verla a usted y otro… y a otra persona juntas…

Repentinamente, y sin dejar decir nada más a Hanayo, Nozomi se lanzó al cuerpo de Hanayo y la envolvió con sus brazos, acercándose tanto a ella como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

—G-Gracias… —Fue la palabra que suavemente salió de los labios de Nozomi y susurro al oído de Hanayo; aquella palabra desprendía cientos de sentimientos—. Gracias, Hanayo-chan, me hace tan feliz que digas eso…

—Puedo pedirte algo muy egoísta… —Dijo Hanayo en un susurro.

Nozomi se separó de lado de Hanayo y la vio directo a los ojos. A pesar de que los ojos de Hanayo luchaba por permanecer viendo a los de Nozomi, en ese momento parecía que mostraban una gran determinación.

—Todo lo que quieras, Hanayo-chan…

—En ese caso yo…

Pero, sin oportunidad de decir nada, la puerta principal de la habitación fue golpeada repentinamente seguida de…

—Princesa, lamento molestarla, pero requerimos que su doncella baje a la cocina. ¿Esta la joven Hanayo aquí?

De un salto Hanayo se levantó del suelo con el cuerpo completamente tenso. Fijamente miraba a la puerta de la habitación y temblaba tanto por la inoportuna interrupción.

—En un momento sale… —Grito de pronto Nozomi, mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Hanayo a tranquilizarse con unas suaves caricias en su espalda.

—Esperare aquí. Ella es la única que conoce todo lo que le gusta, princesa, así que es necesario que vaya lo más pronto posible para arreglar con el chef el menú que se presentara hoy.

—E-En un momento salgo… —Grito Hanayo un poco más tranquila.

Hanayo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero, antes de que tomara la manija y abriera la puerta, Nozomi corrió a su lado y la sorprendido dándole un rápido beso en su mejilla. Lentamente Hanayo se llevó la mano a la mejilla tocándola suavemente; sintiendo la sensación que había dejado el beso de Nozomi. Hanayo le esbozo una tímida sonrisa a la princesa antes de salir de su habitación.

—Te veo más tarde —Susurraron ambas al mismo tiempo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera.

…

Los últimos rayos del ocaso ya se metían por el horizonte e iluminaban de dorado las paredes del imponente castillo. Cientos de invitados bien vestidos y con un aire sofisticado entraban uno a uno al castillo escoltados por mozos y doncellas. Todos hacían fila solo para ver a la princesa, la cual estaba sentada en frente de un gran salón viendo desde arriba de sus imponente silla a cada una de las personas que esperaban por verla.

— ¿Qué te parece cariño?

Nozomi ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que las demás personas decían. Miraba aburrida los rostros esperanzados que frente a ella se encontraban y se perdía en sus propios pensamientos:

«¿Dónde estará? Me dijo que me vería pronto pero ahora no la veo por aquí. Debe de seguir ocupada con la cena» —Eso pensaba al menos hasta que la voz de su padre la libero de su ensimismamiento.

—Cariño —Dijo insistente el Rey—, ha pasado un tiempo desde que todos los invitados llegaron. Perdona mi indiscreción al preguntarte pero, ¿acaso hay alguien en quien piensas? ¿Está entre todos los invitados de aquí?

Nozomi miro fijamente a su padre, pero luego de unos segundos desvió la mirada sin decir nada; simplemente negó con la cabeza. Como contestación recibió un profundo suspiro del Rey el cual parecía bastante casado de ver como una multitud de muchachos se acercaba a su hija y la saludaban cordialmente pero Nozomi no conseguía congeniar con ninguno.

La princesa desviaba su mirada y daba la mano desinteresadamente a un chico bien parecido el cual parecía iniciar una conversación.

—Es un placer conocerla, es todo un honor que me hayan invitado.

—Aja… —Nozomi, sin prestar verdadera atención, miraba en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando a alguien entre toda la multitud—. ¿No piensas que es hora de la cena?

—P-Perdón, no entendí muy bien su pregunta, princesa. Pero si le interesa la cena creo que ya habrá tiempo para eso. Bueno, como iba diciendo…

—Padre, creo que es momento de servir la cena, pediré que la sirvan de inmediato —Nozomi se intentó levantar de la silla en la que estaba pero su padre la detuvo volviéndola a sentar.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora mismo estas hablando con este joven muchacho, no lo dejes así sin más. –Nozomi por primera vez miro al muchacho. Le mostro una sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo frente a él.

—Si es mucha mi molestia, es mejor que me retire de su presencia… —Dijo el joven tranquilamente.

Nozomi miro detenidamente al joven: era un chico con el cabello largo, tan largo que tenía que atarlo en una coleta, además de que el color de su cabello era de un natural color rubio resplandeciente. Su todo de piel era blanca, quizás demasiado. Pero lo que de verdad llamo la atención de Nozomi fueron los ojos azules que la miraran fijamente; parecían fríos y desprendían un extraño sentimiento.

—Discúlpeme, la verdad no le estaba poniendo mucha atención; este asunto me comienza a aburrir… —Dijo Nozomi sinceramente, pensando que así mostraría una actitud desagradable para el joven frente a ella, consiguiendo así que se fuera más pronto por su descortés comportamiento. Pero, al contrario de eso, Nozomi se llevó sorpresivamente una suave risita del muchacho como contestación.

—La entiendo, odio este tipo de fiestas. Solo estoy aquí porque mi padre y mi madre me trajeron, realmente tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí, soportando a tanta gente… —El joven miro a el rey a su lado y prefirió mejor ahorrarse sus últimas palabras.

—Me impresiona que alguien como usted piense de esa forma. ¿Usted es? —Nozomi miro dudosa al joven.

—Oh, disculpe, me presente antes pero usted estaba distraída… —El muchacho se aclaró la garganta—. Soy Ayase Eli, puede llamarme solo Eli si a usted le gusta más —Nozomi rio un poco, «vaya nombre más peculiar» pensó de pronto—. Si no es mucha mi indiscreción, le podría preguntar: ¿qué ocupaba tanto sus pensamientos para ignorarme de esa forma antes?

—Oh, no es nada importante, deberás, es solo que… —Y, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados con lo que estaba a punto de decir, a lo lejos vio como la chica en que tanto pensaba salía de la puerta que llevaba al gran comedor.

—D-Disculpen… —Dijo Hanayo tímidamente. Entre el barullo de pláticas y música casi no se escuchó su voz. Solo una chica la pudo escuchar bien; ayudándose un poco de la lectura de labios que utilizo para escuchar las palabras de Hanayo.

Nozomi miraba con una sonrisa a su joven doncella y veía como tímidamente trataba de salir del gran comedor para que le prestaran atención.

—¡La cena esta lista! —Grito suavemente ganándose la atención de todos. Nozomi no pudo evitar reír ante el sonrojo repentino que apareció en las mejillas de Hanayo y este fue más cuando ambas encontraron sus miradas. Nozomi la saludo con un tenue ademán de su mano mientras que Hanayo buscaba disminuir su vergüenza ocultando su rostro.

—Bien, la cena… —Dijo Nozomi—. ¿No me irá a detener ahora, verdad padre? —El rey resignado negó con la cabeza. Nozomi miro de nuevo al joven que permanecía frente a ella viendo como la miraba con un rostro cautivado, haciendo que incluso ella se pusiera un poco avergonzada de la mirada de aquel joven—. D-disculpe por interrumpir nuestra conversación, es solo que…

Desde la lejanía, Hanayo veía a la princesa aun con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Pero cuando la vio acercarse al joven que estaba frente a ella, un sentimiento de incertidumbre tomo posesión de su mente. Sin perder cada movimiento de la princesa y el joven, Hanayo miraba como Nozomi hablaba tranquilamente con aquel muchacho y como un tenue rubor ocupaba las mejillas de la princesa. Veía que Nozomi se había puesto nerviosa cuando el joven se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de su mano. A los ojos de Hanayo, Nozomi parecía muy avergonzada, una reacción que solo ella había visto y que amaba ver. Pensó que solo ella era merecedora de esa reacción y, cuando la vio actuar así con el chico frente a ella, no pudo evitar sentirse muy egoísta haciendo que la dura realidad regresara a ella.

«Después de todo era para esto la fiesta —Hanayo no aparto la mirada de Nozomi—. Parece que al fin encontró a alguien que la quiera, princesa —Cada reacción en el rostro de Nozomi la hacía sentir peor, y es que la veía feliz con el joven que estaba frente a ella—. Bueno, no es como si no me esperaba que algún día esto pasaría.»

Hanayo, incapaz de seguir viendo a Nozomi, se alejó de aquel lugar y entro a una puerta la cual llevaba hacia las torres del castillo. Estaba harta de ver todo eso, estaba cansada de esa fiesta, y sentía que si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, su corazón se partiría en dos en cualquier momento.

.

La cena había comenzado pero Nozomi no podía concentrarse en eso, ya que su mente estaba dispersa; viendo en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien.

«¿A donde te fuiste Hanayo, prometiste que cenarías a mi lado?»

Buscando con la mirada y viendo a cada uno de los invitados en el gran comedor, Nozomi impaciente miraba a todos lados.

— ¿Se siente mal princesa? —De nuevo la voz de aquel joven la trajo a la realidad. Nozomi lo miro desconcertada y sin prestarle más atención regreso su mirada al plato frente a ella—. Si ese es el caso es mejor que abandone un rato este lugar.

—N-No es nada.

— ¿Algo le preocupa acaso?

—B-Bueno, no sé si debería… —Nozomi miro al joven fijamente—. Es solo que…

— ¿Acaso espera a alguien más? —Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa—. Y por su reacción me imagino que ese alguien no está aquí.

—N-no es como si yo esperara a alguien… —Dijo con una voz calmada, aunque esa voz solo era para ocultar que desesperadamente deseaba ver de nuevo a Hanayo—. Es mejor que continuemos la cena, entre más rápido se acabe esto será mejor.

— ¿Porque no va a buscarla? —Aquellas palabras del joven le ocasionaron un pequeño ataque al corazón a Nozomi.

—N-No sé qué es lo que quiere dar a entender con esa pregunta; ya le dije que no es eso.

— ¿Es su doncella verdad? —Dijo el joven con una sonrisa en sus labios. El joven se acercó más a la princesa y con una suave voz y en confidencia le dijo—: Yo vi como la miraba. Le sonreía como a ninguna otra persona aquí… Además de que es la única que falta en este lugar —Las palabras de Eli solo consiguieron ponerla más nerviosas—. No se preocupe, no le diré nada a nadie; confié en mí. Es mejor que vaya a buscarla, estoy seguro que está hambrienta después de este pesado día. No se preocupe, yo la cubriré con su padre y los invitados.

Nozomi no dudo en ponerse rápidamente de pie. Le hizo una rápida reverencia al joven el cual lo miro con una sonrisa. Nozomi camino rápidamente hacia la salida del gran comedor y salió sin decirle nada a nadie.

—Parece que no tuve suerte, ese corazón ya está ocupado por alguien más…—Dijo el joven mirando como Nozomi desaparecía detrás de la puerta del gran comedor—. Qué bueno que ella también sea feliz.

Nozomi corrió por los pasillos del castillo buscando a Hanayo. Era un sitio gigante y el único lugar en el que se imaginaba que podía estar era en su habitación, así que fue ahí sin dudar ni un momento.

Pero, ¿por qué se sentía así? Se preguntaba la princesa. Estaba desesperada por encontrar a Hanayo como ninguna otra vez. Sentía dentro de ella que su ausencia era su culpa; aunque no sabía lo que había hecho para que ese sentimiento la acosara de esa forma.

Nozomi subió velozmente las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la habitación de Hanayo, pero se detuvo en el pasillo antes de llegar a la habitación al escuchar sollozos provenientes de ese lugar.

Paso a paso Nozomi se acercó a la habitación, y por cada paso su corazón le oprimía más al pecho al escuchar los sollozos de Hanayo.

—H-Hanayo… —Llamo Nozomi con una tenue voz al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hanayo—. ¿Paso algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Puedo pasar?

Los sollozos se silenciaron de golpe y pasos apresurados se escucharon detrás de la puerta. Hanayo abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con Nozomi, la cual la miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Te paso algo? ¿Por qué estas llorando? —Dijo Nozomi con una voz preocupada. Su corazón le dolía cada que los tenues sollozos salían de la boca de Hanayo.

—Y-Yo no lo estaba haciendo… —Decía, pero era muy torpe su mentira ya que las lágrimas no dejaban salir de sus ojos.

Hanayo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Nozomi y limpio las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Al darse cuenta, Nozomi se acercó a ella y le ayudo con su labor; acercando lentamente su mano y tocando la suave piel de Hanayo; deslizando sus dedos y enjuagando las pocas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Ante este acto Hanayo se impresión, pero luego recordó el porqué de su pena.

—E-Es mejor que regrese a la fiesta princesa, se preocuparan si no la ven ahí.

—Entonces ven conmigo. No has cenado ¿cierto? Debes de tener mucha hambre.

—Me temo que no quiero ir con usted… —Dijo viéndola directo a los ojos—. Perdone, pero me gustaría que me deje sola por un momento.

— ¿Por qué? —Se apresuró a preguntar Nozomi—. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué te comportas tan fría conmigo Hanayo-chan?

—Princesa… —La impresión de Nozomi se mostró en todo su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Hanayo—. Por favor, no haga esto más difícil. Regrese a la fiesta, estoy segura que hay alguien ahí que la espera…

Cada palabra escocía en el corazón de Nozomi, y es que realmente no sabía que había hecho mal para que Hanayo le hablara de esa forma. Pero entonces una idea le llego a la cabeza, una tonta idea que la hizo –a pesar de que su corazón dolía por las palabras de Hanayo– soltar una suave risita.

— ¿Dime que no es por eso…? —Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Estas bromeando verdad? —Hanayo miro incrédula a Nozomi—. ¿Acaso me viste platicar con el joven Ayase? —Las mejillas de Hanayo se pigmentaron de un fuerte color carmesí.

—Con que así se llama —Con la respuesta de Hanayo, Nozomi soltó otra carcajada—. Veo que soy tan tonta como para conseguir que usted se ría de mí.

—No es eso, es solo que…—Fue tan rápido que a Hanayo no le dio tiempo a escapar de los brazos de Nozomi, pero de un momento a otro ella ya era abrazada por Nozomi, la cual lanzaba suaves suspiros contra el cuello de la doncella— me hace muy feliz…

—Ya me imagino… —Dijo decepcionada Hanayo al escuchar a Nozomi—. Él debe de ser un buen hombre como para que usted…

—No hablo de eso, tonta… —Dijo Nozomi infantilmente—. Me hace muy feliz que te preocupes de esta manera por mí, Hanayo… —Hanayo aparto a Nozomi un poco de su lado para verla directo a los ojos, mostrando toda su sorpresa ante las palabras de la princesa—. Entre él y yo no hay nada, como podría haber algo si no pasa de una hora de haberlo conocido. En cambio a ti te he conocido por toda una vida entera… —Nozomi sonrió sinceramente—. No te voy a negar que él es un joven muy atractivo y agradable, además de que es muy inteligente ya que no le costó nada enterarse de lo nuestro… —Hanayo miro alarmada a Nozomi—. Yo confió en él, confió en que no dirá nada. Pero si lo llega a decir, no me importara… porque a la que de verdad quiero y amo con toda mi alma es a ti, mi preciosa doncella… Me hace muy feliz que te pongas celosa por mi… —Nozomi soltó una suave risita—. Aunque espero que no seas tan posesiva, Hanayo-chan.

—N-Nozomi… —Esa sola palabra salió tan suavemente de los labios de Hanayo que despertaba todos los sentimientos dentro de ella—. Perdón por comportarme de esta manera… —Nozomi le negó con la cabeza—. Es solo que… Sabes que soy muy pesimista en estas situaciones, y cuando los vi a ti y a él actuar tan cercanamente… —Lagrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Hanayo—. Pensé que te perdería para siempre… No puedo evitar sentirme así… Como tú y yo somos chicas, no puedo evitar pensar que nuestra relación se romperá más rápido y fácilmente… Tengo miedo de que eso pase…

—Eso nunca pasara —Nozomi volvió a llevar su mano a las mejillas de Hanayo y le limpio las lágrimas suavemente—, porque nuestro amor es tan grande como el de ninguna otra persona, sé que juntas podemos hacer que nunca se rompa ni desaparezca; pero para eso necesito que confíes en mi…

Hanayo dejo salir un tenue sollozo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y tenues risitas salieron de su boca mientras asentía con la cabeza temblorosa y llena de dudas.

—Quiero intentarlo…

Ambas chicas se quedaron un segundo abrazadas la una a la otra; ni siquiera se intentaban alejar un centímetro del cuerpo de la otra, era como si temieran que si se soltaban, alguna de las dos desaparecería en cualquier instante.

Entre el profundo silencio un tenue sonido llegó a sus oídos, era el sonido de los músicos que estaba aún en la fiesta y que habían comenzado a tocar otra vez; esta vez con un lento Vals que se lograba escuchar hasta donde estaban ellas.

—Hanayo… —Nozomi se apartó por fin de la doncella y, con una pose galante y tomando firmemente su mano, le pregunto—: ¿me concedes esta pieza?

Hanayo no apartaba la mirada de Nozomi, mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; solo consiguió asentir con su cabeza. Con una mano la joven doncella tomo a Nozomi de la mano y con la otra la tomo de la cintura; atrayendo mas el cuerpo de la princesa a ella.

Al compás de la música ambas comenzaron a danzar alrededor de la habitación. Pasó a pasó, siguiendo los tres tiempos de la música y viéndose fijamente a los ojos; siempre viéndose a los ojos. Al ritmo de la música sus cuerpos se acercaban más. Los ojos de Nozomi brillaban con la luz platinada de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación al igual que los de Hanayo, los cuales no perdían ningún detalle de los ojos de Nozomi, y no solo de los ojos, porque concentrada veía como su sonrisa se hacía más grande provocando que ella sonriera de igual manera. Estaba con la chica que más quería, con su bella princesa que la quería de igual forma.

Nozomi veía cada paso de Hanayo. A pesar de que se comportaba tímida en ocasiones, en ese momento le parecía la chica mas determinada del mundo y más al pensar en todo lo que su doncella se preocupaba por ella.

La música se hizo más fuerte y ambas se acercaron más; era como si volaran juntas. Ya nada a su alrededor importaba, solo estaban ellas dos en un mundo creado por sus propios sentimientos.

Hanayo se acercó más al rostro de Nozomi, sin dejar de bailar, y, cuando la música dio la última tonada, cuando aquel hermoso vals que compartía todos sus sentimientos termino., Hanayo lo finalizo de la mejor forma posible, de una forma que ni ella misma se esperaba hacer. Hanayo acerco su rostro al de Nozomi sintiendo el cálido aliento de la joven princesas. Al notar la cercanía de Hanayo, Nozomi solo cerró los ojos esperando la muestra de amor de la joven doncella. Los labios de Hanayo tocaron tímidamente los de Nozomi, separo un poco su labios una vez más y después, al sentir el suave tacto de los labios de Nozomi en los suyos, sintió como su suaves labios se unían mas y más; en un beso lleno de todo lo que sentían, y comenzando de nuevo a danzar un suave vals con sus labios.

.

Pasaron los minutos y ambas solo disfrutaban la compañía de la otra; sentadas en la cama de Hanayo y viendo la hermosa luna por la ventana. Ninguna de las dos se soltaba de la mano, ni siquiera esa idea pasaba por la cabeza de las dos chicas.

Pero entonces, Nozomi recordó algo repentinamente…

—Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que me querías pedir esta mañana?

Como si lo hubiera olvidado, Hanayo se sobresaltó por la repentina pregunta de Nozomi y oculto su rostro que estaba tan rojo que podía incluso iluminar la obscuridad. Lentamente Hanayo levanto la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Nozomi. Titubeante trataba de hablar, pero le costaba un poco dejar salir esas palabras. Hasta que sintió como Nozomi se pegaba más a su cuerpo y la veía con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Hanayo, impresionada por la sonrisa, solo consiguió decir lo que desde el fondo de su corazón quería pedirle a su amada princesa:

—Déjame amarte por siempre…

* * *

Realmente espero que les haya gustado esta historia, a decir verdad a mi me gusto mucho ya que, como dije arriba, uno de mis mayores gustos son estas situaciones en que se combina la época con el romance entre dos chicas; ¿qué a que me refiero? Pues a mí me gustan mucho las historias del siglo XIX. (e incluso, para ser mas especifico, situadas en Inglaterra) Es por eso que me gusta mucho este concepto que aquí les presente, en el que la doncella se enamora de la princesa y cosas así. Como referencia a esto que digo, mencionar un libro que leí hace un tiempo de la autora **"Sarah Waters"** la cual escribe este tipo de literatura, y para ser mas especifico, nombrar su obra mas conocida: **"Fingersmith"/"Falsa identidad"** La cual abarcan el tema aquí planteado.  
Pero bueno, ya no les hago mas rollo.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en esta historia, y lamento mucho la demora en las actualizaciones en esta como en mis demás fics, no tengo excusas, solo me tome un pequeño descanso para planear muy bien lo que pasaría a continuación con todas mis historias; así que no me estuve haciendo tonto con las actualizaciones, sino que estuve escribiendo y reescribiendo para traer calidad a las historias que me hacen el agradable favor de Leer.  
para saber mas de mis historias siganme en Facebook, ahí publicare mi plan para este mes que bien: **Biso47 Fiction.**

 **KbMasterD:** gracias por los halagos para la historia; que bueno que te gusto; concuerdo, contigo, a mi también se me purifico el alma jajaja. Gracias por la observación con respecto a los diálogos de Rin; cuando lo volví a leer para revisarlo, estuve de acuerdo contigo, puse mucho Nyanyaneo. Por cierto, yo también amo el capitulo de: Maki, Rin, Pana de la primera temporada, realmente no se cuantas veces lo he visto, pero me gusta mucho el sentimiento que tiene Hanayo hacia las idols. De nada por haber leído y contestado tu Review; es mi deber hacerlo.

 **Kuro Kat:** Que bueno que te gusto, y si, aunque no quiera admitirlo, yo también leí unos doujishis +18. Ya pensare algo para el NozoxMaki prometido, espero me tengas paciencia. Y es un placer leer tu comentario y me gusta mucho mas contestarles a cada una de las personas que se da la libertad de comentar la historia.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Jajaja aunque no lo creas ya estoy pensando en mi primer Leemon debido a que muchos parece gustarle, y ademas de la historia anterior, esta también pienso continuarla mas adelante, añadiendo leemon también, ¿Por qué no? ¡Leemon para todos!  
También he visto en el fandom que hay uno que otro fic KotoxNozo, lo cual no me molesta; quizás mas adelante piense en algo.

 **OddM:** Yo también soy demasiado quisquilloso, incluso aun me cuesta con estas historias no apegarme a las Otp's tradicionales; pero aun así pienso que no esta mal salir un poco de la rutina y leer algo nuevo, al fin y al cabo sabes que no serán Canon; con la pena, porque hay algunas Ships muy bonitas. Te agradezco mucho que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mis historias y muchas gracias por tu Review.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y nos veremos pronto; en menos de lo que Honoka quiere pan :D


	5. Esta no es otra historia de amor

Buen Día. Espero que pasen una increíble semana.

Hace mucho que no nos leíamos en esta historia, pero ahora que salí de vacaciones, me dieron ganas de escribir de NOtp's, y mas en especifico, de triángulos amorosos, debido al libro que estoy leyendo. En este libro también hay algo que me llamó la atención y que quise igualar con esta historia, ya que, como todos mis experimentos, utiliza un modo narrativo bastante diferente y que se me complicó un poco.  
Esta forma de narrar es en primera persona. Toda la historia la narra Umi, pero hay una parte donde pasa de una primera persona a una tercera persona sin siquiera estar en el mismo plano narrativo... Definiendolo por mi cuenta, me di cuenta de que es un método en el que el narrador no queda estático y excluido de la historia, sino que este tiene un nombre y pasa a ser parte de la misma historia. Quizá no sea nada del otro mundo, pero se me hizo muy interesante esta forma de narración. No le quiero hacer le rollo más largo, solo espero que se entienda este experimento.

Como con cada experimento que hago, agradecería que me pongan su opinión de la historia en las Reviews si ustedes quieren o si notaron alguna cosa extraña o si les gusto la propia historia en si.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Esta no es otra historia de amor**

En ese momento, no pensé siquiera que lo que me fuera ocurrir en preparatoria serviría para definir mi vida. No sabía siquiera si las cosas como las veía eran reales o cosas inventadas por meras suposiciones mías.

Dentro de los salones corría un rumor; un rumor que ocultaba secretos, íntimos y peligrosos secretos que me causaban curiosidad. Era normal que, en una escuela preparatoria como la mía, con un montón de chicas hormonales, se sintieran en algún momento atraídas entre ellas. Los salones de _Otonokizaka_ ocultaban eso: secretos íntimos, palabras susurradas, dulces sensaciones, un mar de emociones que nunca creí imaginar, ver, escuchar, oír, sentir, tocar con mis propias manos. Y Realmente nunca lo hice. Como supuse, esas historias, esas caricias, esos sentimientos, no eran para mí, sino que estaban fuertemente reservados para mis compañeras y amigas.

Yo, en esa escuela, era una de las que más destacaba no solo por ser discreta y casi no hablar con nadie, sino que también por mi forma desinteresada de ver a las demás personas. La forma en la que me comportaba causaba un tipo de atracción hacia las otras chicas ya que, al no haber chicos rondando los pasillos del instituto, yo era lo más cercano a alguien con un aspecto un tanto fuerte. No quiero decir que no lo fuera, pero que se me catalogara de esa manera me hacía sentir simplemente un producto imaginario; algo creado por las chicas que me admiraban o decían ser mis _fans_. Yo no era ni de lejos como me describían. No era fría, no era distante, no era callada, no me gusta la mueca silenciosa que abarcaba en mis labios; la cual siempre tenía un sentimiento de tristeza intimidante, no era una chica que podía hacer todo por ella misma; en ocasiones también necesitaba ayuda. Yo era una chica tímida, que le costaba expresarse, que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando las palabras que debía usar adecuadamente, ya que desde pequeña me enseñaron a no decir más de lo que debía. Era de una familia conservadora, la cual tenía grandes influencias en la zona ya que enseñaban a muchas jóvenes el arte de la danza, por parte de mi madre, y el arte del _Kendo_ , por parte de mi padre. Yo era su aprendiz más devota, la que seguiría al mandato del _Doujo_ _Sonoda_ después de que saliera de la universidad y me graduara. Mi destino ya estaba más que definido, y, a decir verdad, no me molestaba, ya que toda mi vida me había dedicado a complacer los placeres de mis padres.

Pero no me quiero desviar más del tema. Esta no es mi historia, sino la de mis dos amigas que en ese entonces eran más que cercanas a mí.

La primera de ellas sí que era un modelo a seguir. Era una chica como ninguna otra. Era la más alta de nuestro salón y destacaba a simple vista entre todo el cumulo de estudiantes; incluso si la rodearan, ella saldría a relucir como una luz en la obscuridad; obscuridad la cual, irónicamente, ella odiaba mucho. Eli era una chica extranjera, que llegó a Japón para salvar el alma mater de su abuela; lo había conseguido a duras penas, con trabajo y con el gran apoyo de mi otra amiga. La otra chica no destacaba tanto como Ayase Eli, sin embargo, fue de gran ayuda para los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Eli confiaba plenamente en ella. Ella era mi mejor amiga, la mejor que había conocido a pesar de que fuera difícil relacionarme mutuamente debido a su carácter fuerte. Nico había fundado sola un club escolar en el cual estuvo metida por sus tres años escolares; al final no consiguió que destacara y tuvo que mantenerse en el olvido. Pero había alguien que nunca la olvidaba, y esa persona era Eli... A día de hoy no me explico cómo esas dos, con todas sus diferencias, pudieron encajar a la perfección a pesar de todo lo que pasaron juntas; incluso, hasta sus últimos días juntas, no me hago a la idea aún de que hayan terminado como lo hicieron.

Las dos eran polos opuestos, y no me refiero que chocaran por la forma en la que pensaban, sino que, superficialmente, con tan solo ponerlas una a lado de la otra, podías determinar cada una de sus diferencias. Eli era alta y delgada. Nico era bajita y menuda. Eli tenía una voz muy dulce. Nico tenía la voz muy aguada y a la vez nasal; algo que hizo que su club de canto no prosperará. Eli era una chica rubia y extranjera, Nico era una chica de cabello negro y con sus rasgos locales bastante definidos. Es estereotípico describirlas así, pero en serio Nico era la típica chica japonesa, mientras que Eli era una muestra más que perfecta de lo que sería una chica rusa. En fin, eran de dos mundos completamente diferentes. Aún no me explico que le vio Eli a Nico para que la escogiera como amiga; quizás su sinceridad, o su determinación, quizás era esa valentía al no importarle lo que dijeran las demás personas a su espalda.

Para cuando descubrí la respuesta a esa duda, fue cuando yo estaba cursando el segundo año de preparatoria. Tanto Eli como Nico iban en tercero. Eli era presidenta del consejo, y Nico, al no tener nada que hacer con su club de canto, se dedicaba a perseguir a Ayase-san por todos lados a los que iba.

—Te digo que te puedo ayudar en esto.

Fue un día en el que me encontraba con ellas dos cuando supe que algo no estaba bien en la relación que tenían. Ambas ocultaban algo que a simple vista se podía disfrazar de una simple amistad. Ese día me encontraba estudiando para los exámenes de fin de curso, en un lugar tranquilo como lo era el salón del club de Nico. Ellas dos estaban también ahí, repasando algunas cosas del consejo estudiantil.

—No hace falta que me ayudes. Nico, no quiero que me provoques más trabajo del que ya tengo.

—Vamos, Eli, ¿puedes confiar un poco más en mí?

—La última vez que confié en ti las cosas no salieron del todo bien, recuerdo que tuve que volver a repasar cada uno de los panfletos para el festival cultural —Eli la miró con sospecha—, ya que alguien decidió poner a su club como principal evento, cuando sabe muy bien que esto ni siquiera se acerca a ser un lugar de estudio.

—Umi está estudiando aquí, ¿no es así?

—No me metas en tus asuntos, Nico-sempai.

—Oh, Umi, ¿estás aquí? No te había visto. Eres tan callada que pensé que estabas muerta.

—Sí que me gustaría morirme, con tal de dejar de escuchar las cosas tan absurdas que dices.

—¿Cosas absurdas? ¿Acaso te pondrás de parte de Eli solo porque traté de ayudarla una vez?

—Y esa vez no salió nada bien —Dijo Eli, con una notable irritación tomando posesión de su rostro—. Mejor guarda silencio, quédate quieta y te prometo que terminare pronto.

—Como quieras —Dijo Nico con un fingido tono molesto—. De vez en cuando la señorita perfecta debería de dejar que la apoyen un poco, ¿o tu qué opinas, Umi?

Simplemente, sin querer perjudicar a ninguna de las dos con lo que pensaba, me limite a asentir con la cabeza y volver con lo mío, sin prestar atención en lo que ellas dos hacían. Si tan solo hubiera sido más atenta y, como dice una de mis compañeras de clase, menos densa, quizás me hubiera dado cuenta de todas las señales que se presentaban frente a mi cuando ellas dos interactuaban.

Las dos, a su manera, solían estar haciendo cosas completamente opuestas. Sin embargo, ante mis ojos se presentaba, sin que yo me diera cuenta, una muestra de afecto y secretismo más allá de mi entendimiento. Todo empezaba con simples roces. Sus manos, mientras Eli pasaba los papeles que revisaba, se entrelazaban suavemente, como si una pluma tocara pacíficamente el aire. Eran tan discretas que no se podía pensar que esas simples muestras de afecto ocultaban más cosas fuera de mi comprensión. Pero no solo era eso, ya que, cuando las caricias salían sobrando, sus manos, de vez en cuando, permanecían más tiempo unidas. Las palmas de sus manos se juntaban y acariciaban discretamente los brazos de cada una, tomándose turnos. Me di cuenta después de un tiempo, que la primera en actuar siempre era Nico, la cual, tranquilamente y como si fuera natural en su comportamiento, solía acercarse de más a Eli y pasaba sus suaves manos por los brazos de la presidenta; fingiendo que alcanzaba una hoja que Eli había pasado desapercibida. Mientras tanto, tocaba el contraataque de Eli, cuando ella, discretamente, pasaba sus ojos llenos de un brillo especial y mágico por el rostro sonriente y desinteresado de Nico. Era una simple mirada, que para ojos normales no significaría nada, pero para ellas, era algo con un significado más profundo, un mágico momento en el que las almas de las dos se conectaban con tan solo entrelazar la mirada; donde sus corazones eran uno solo, donde se entendían a pesar de mantener cierta distancia. Siempre solía verlas actuar de esa manera, pero nunca me pareció algo raro. Para mí, eran dos amigas viéndose fijamente. Quizás ese había sido mi primer error: suponer que no me daba cuenta de lo obvio de sus acciones.

La descripción dada por mí, después de tanto tiempo, aún me causa una sensación que me presiona el pecho, y es que soy tan especifica porque yo misma, en carne propia, experimente el tacto gentil de una de ellas; aunque de manera un tanto distinta. Pero eso es algo que ocurre más delante de la historia. Ahora mismo lo que importa son ellas dos; lo único que importaba en ese entonces siempre eran ellas dos.

Cuando terminaban su ritual de miradas. Un suave —tan suave que casi era imperceptible— rubor del color de las flores rosadas en la primavera, tomaba posesión de sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo, una bonita sonrisa aparecía en los labios de una de ellas; mientras que la otra tenía una mueca de extraña confusión. Como dije, ellas estaban conectadas, a tal punto de que, cuando la boca de cada una de ellas expresaba felicidad, era seguro que la otra también estaba sonriendo de igual manera, al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, algo las caracterizaba a ambas: una era más expresiva con sus sentimientos, al punto de avergonzarse con rapidez; mientras que la otra era más sincera con lo que sentía.

—S-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Se está haciendo tarde —Dijo Eli mientras veía por la ventana, tratado de huir de la mirada llena de un sentimiento puro e imperecedero de Nico—. ¿Qué dices, Umi, terminaste tu tarea?

—Claro, me parece bien irnos ahora. Terminare lo que me falta en casa. ¿Nico-sempai? —Ella aun estaba tenuemente ruborizada, y ni siquiera se dignaba a verme, sino que en todo momento tenía la vista perdida en Eli; a mí no me importaba eso, ni siquiera lo notaba— Creo que me adelantare. ¿quieren que las espere?

—Iremos conti…

—Sí, Umi —La mirada de Nico estaba siempre perdida en una sola persona: en Eli, la cual ni se dignaba a verla a los ojos, quizás por la vergüenza que sentía por los nuevos sentimientos que experimentaba, o quizás por otras cosas que su corazón aún no aceptaba. Siendo sincera, quizás, en su posición, yo también me encontraría tan pensativa como ella—. Puedes adelantarte, si quieres puedes ir a casa. No se me hace justo que nos esperes, aún tenemos cosas…

—Yo ya terminé todo lo que tenía que hacer —Dijo Eli de pronto, sin embargo, su voz sonaba tan plana que parecía que le estaba hablando a la nada—. Me iré contigo, Umi.

—¿Segura? ¿Creo que Nico…?

—Las esperare afuera —Eli era una cobarde, siempre fue característico en ella; siempre huía de Nico, siempre estaba a expensas de lo que decía. No obstante, después lo entendí, ella tenía miedo de sentir lo que sentía, ella tenía miedo de que su corazón latiera fuerte con el solo hecho de sentir a Nico, de verla directamente a los ojos. Quizás simplemente le esté dando merito a los sentimientos de Eli, cuando sabia y sé muy bien que ella era una mentirosa.

Sin saber lo que hacía, simplemente me dejaba llevar por las palabras de Eli, sin saber que pretendía escapar de Nico, sin saber las intenciones que tenía conmigo. Eli podía ser caracterizada como una chica confiable, pero muy en el fondo, pude descubrir que en su corazón lo único que había era miedo e inseguridad; propio de una chica que experimenta ese tipo de cosas. Aun así, y debido a mi indiferencia con esas cosas y al no dame cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a mis narices, tuve que afrontar todas las consecuencias sin percatarme del daño que les hacía a ambas, y más a Nico, la cual, con el tiempo, dejo de verme de la misma forma que lo hacia siempre.

Como dije antes, Nico era mi mejor amiga, la conocía desde que había entrado a _Otonokizaka_ y desde entonces no me había separado de ella. Era una chica que, a pesar de siempre querer destacar, era bastante confiable cuando se lo proponía. Sin embrago, esa amistad se rompió un día; al igual que lo hizo mi relación con Eli.

Todo ocurrió cuando ellas estaban a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria. Siempre había sentido esa época de abril como algo nostálgico, algo que me llenaba de tristeza el corazón. La primavera entrante pigmentaba de un color diferente el ambiente; matizaba con sus vivos y románticos colores rosas la ciudad; era como un manto mágico que cubría de incertidumbre mi corazón.

Durante su último año, las miradas de ambas chicas ya no eran algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido. Aunque aún no sabía lo que significaban, sabía que un sentimiento más fuerte cubría por completo las pupilas de mis amigas. De parte de Nico, un brillo hermoso cubría sus ojos color carmesí. A pesar de siempre procurar verse linda, ese brillo la hacía irradiar un aura más fuerte de la que a simple vista se podía ver; yo la percibía y me aceleraba el corazón; era la mirada de una chica sumamente enamorada. Por otra parte, en Eli se presentaba ese sentimiento de una manera diferente. Su mirada era brillante sin lugar a dudas, como un hielo puesto en los rayos cálidos del sol; sus ojos azules como el cielo desprendían chispas y brillos tan especiales, que no podía describir bien el sentimiento que guardaba. No obstante, esa mirada no era del todo para Nico.

Mientras la mirada de Eli guardaba incertidumbre en cada momento que veía a Nico; la de la joven de cabello azabache tenía ese puro sentimiento único en ella. Yo ni siquiera sabia nombrar el sentimiento de cada una de ellas; no fue hasta que se suscitaron ciertos acontecimientos cuando supe lo equivocada que estaba al conocer la relación que mantenían ellas dos.

Ese día, el ocaso caía en la escuela, limpiando las nubes blancas y pigmentándolas de un color dorado y un pálido naranja. Los rayos del sol del crepúsculo se colaban en la escuela y un suave silencio tomaba posesión de todo el edificio. Solo ellas dos se encontraban en la escuela tan tarde; Eli al ser la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, y Nico por ser su fiel amiga y ayudante.

El imperturbable silencio solo era perturbado por el suave correr de las hojas de documentos inacabados en el escritorio del consejo estudiantil. Suaves suspiros de vez en cuando salían de sus labios. Nico veía a Eli atentamente, pasando sus ojos por las facciones de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosos rubíes, era inmenso el amor que sentía por ella.

Entre su soledad, las palabras sobraban; no eran necesarias para ellas; estaban tan unidas la una con la otra que, sin palabras, sabían el momento adecuado en el que tenían que hablar, en el que tenían que guardar silencio y en el que tenían que por fin interactuar. Aunque, rompiendo a esa reglar, Nico por fin, con toda la valentía que tenía, se dispuso a hablar. Nico siempre era la que tenía que tomar la iniciativa, rompiendo por completo las reglas establecidas por ellas.

Era su último año en la preparatoria y Nico amaba a Eli con locura y deseo. Ya no podía dejar pasar un momento más cada que ese sentimiento le colmaba por dentro, porque tantos años de simples miradas la habían dejado herida; la habían dejado sumamente confundida y deseosa de que su amiga correspondiera lo que sentía. En ese momento, Nico estaba segura que le correspondería; ella estaba segura de que las cosas terminarían bien porque estaba segura de que Eli sentía lo mismo que ella…

—Eli… —El silencio fue cortado al sumarse el nombre de la joven rubia al ambiente—. ¿Quieres terminar por hoy? No es bueno quedarse en la escuela tan tarde.

—¿Segura? Pero ya casi acabamos con esto, y es mejor que terminemos antes de la siguiente semana. La próxima semana va a ser dura, después de todo, tenemos que dejar todo ordenado para la próxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil —Un suave suspiro salió de los labios de Eli; un suspiro que guardaba más secretos de lo que de verdad aparentaba—. Aunque supongo que no me tengo que preocupar por ella —Eli sonrió, como solo podía hacerlo cuando pensaba en…—. Es Umi, al fin y al cabo; es una chica increíblemente responsable, no creo que tenga…

—Es verdad —Mientras más hablaba Eli; Nico se sentía presionada a decirle sus deseos; no podía esperar más ya que sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, Eli seguiría hablando el resto de la tarde de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Cuando Eli comenzaba a hablar de mí, no paraba hasta que se cansaba—, así que no nos debemos de preocupar por eso —Lentamente, Nico se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Eli—. Así que es mejor que descanses un rato… —Lentamente, Nico, sin importarle, llevó su mano al brazo de Eli, rozándolo un poco para después dejar caer su mano en él. Nico amaba tocar a Eli, amaba sentir su tersa y suave piel con la palma de su mano—. Te has esforzado mucho —No obstante, no era lo mismo para Eli. Ella, al sentir el tacto de Nico, apartó lentamente su brazo de la mano de Nico, siendo lo más discreta que podía; aunque Nico se dio cuenta de sus intenciones al instante.

Eli desvió la mirada, ocultando su vergüenza. Nico la miro sorprendida y un poco dolida por el acto de su mejor amiga.

—¿T-Te molesta que te toque…? —Soltó repentinamente Nico, tratando de que sus pensamientos no chocaran con el latir de su corazón, el cual estaba tan acelerado, al punto de hacerla perder su concentración.

Aun escondiendo su rostro, Eli no le dio la cara a Nico, simplemente se quedó muy quieta y sin señales de que fuera a contestar.

—Eli… —Nico estaba dispuesta a confesar lo que sentía. Sin embrago, ahora tenía miedo de hacerlo; su valentía y determinación habían desaparecido por completo al pensar en si la respuesta seria satisfactoria para ella—, realmente quería habla contigo.

—¿De qué? —Eli no le daba la cara. Sus palabras salieron como un suspiro que fue devorado por el viento. Eli no era tonta, y sabia exactamente las palabras que vendrían a continuación—. No tienes que decir nada más, Nico. No tenemos nada de qué hablar —Eli sonrió; una sonrisa forzada y llena de miedo se esbozó en su rostro—. No te hice nada malo, ¿verdad? Y tú no me hiciste nada malo. Así que no tenemos nada por lo que hablar ni discutir —Eli movió la cabeza solo para poder ver de reojo las reacciones de su amiga—. ¿Verdad, Nico? —Nico se mordió los labios; su cuerpo comenzó a temblar—. ¿Verdad que no tenemos que decir nada más?

En la habitación del concejo apenas si se percibían unos cuantos rayos de luz crepuscular. El anochecer estaba cerca. Los rayos dorados iluminaban y bañaban los cuerpos de ambas chicas. El corazón de Nico latía tanto que parecía estar acompasado con el sonido del viento. Eli la miraba aún, de soslayo, con una fría mirada y sin decir nada.

—Creo que lo que dijiste antes era verdad —Rompió el silencio Eli—, es hora de irnos –Nunca había sido tan rápida, pero al instante de que terminó de hablar, Eli tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. Me adelantare…

—¡Espera! —Nico alargo el brazo, tratando de alcanzar a la nada; cerrando su puño frente a ella, como si hubiera alcanzado a algo invisible; a algo inalcanzable—. Yo también voy con…

—Me voy sola —Dijo Eli con una voz tranquila y mecánica—. No hace falta que me sigas.

—Eli… —Nico dio un paso hacia Eli, aún con la mano extendida en el aire—. ¿Por qué eras tan fría conmigo?

—¿Fría? —ingenuidad era lo que aparentaba esa pregunta—. ¿Realmente piensas que soy fría contigo? —La mirada de Eli se enserio—. Si de verdad fuera fría contigo, desde el principio no me hubiera dignado a hablarte —Eli volvió a huir de la mirada de Nico—. No tengo más que decir. Me voy a ca…

—¡ELI, TÚ ME GUSTAS! —Por fin, las palabras de Nico rompieron por completo el ambiente tenso que se había creado. No obstante, sus palabras crearon una masa más gruesa de neblina llena de incertidumbre—. E-En serio, Eli, no te lo digo como amiga, sino que… —La voz de Nico iba en decremento; al punto de parecer casi un susurro—, m-me gustas…

—Cállate —Dijo Eli simplemente, como si esas palabras fueran veneno para ella; como si le provocaran un gran malestar dentro de su cuerpo—. Cállate de una vez, Nico. Tú no me quieres…

—¿Cómo sabes que no es verdad? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te quiero con tanta seguridad?

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? —El ceño de Eli se frunció en molestia—. Eres una chica, jamás podría…

—¡Mentirosa! —Bramó Nico, con molestia. Su rostro denoto una increíble molestia que parecía incluso violenta—. No es por eso por lo que no me entiendes; por lo que no correspondes mis sentimientos.

—Dos mujeres nunca… —Nico se acercó violentamente a Eli, y, sin siquiera poder preverlo, la palma de su mano se estampo en la mejilla de su amiga.

—¡Cállate! —Dijo Nico llena de furia—. No es por eso por el cual no correspondes lo que siento —Nico levantó decidida su rostro—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado —la ira de Nico era indescriptible en es momento, al punto de no poder controlar lo que decía. La pregunta de Nico salió entre un cumulo de temor y miedo— si hubiera sido otra persona la que te hubiera dicho lo mismo que yo? —Eli, lentamente, se llevó la mano al rastro enrojecido que había dejado la mano de Nico en su mejilla; estaba caliente y pulsaba con los latidos desesperados de su corazón— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera dicho Umi?

El sonido de otra bofetada rompió el silencio que se había creado momentáneamente entre las dos. Esta vez no fue Nico la que había infringido ese ataque de violencia hacia su compañera de clase, sino que ahora fue Eli la que acorto las palabras de Nico antes de que pudieran ser escuchadas.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella! —Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Nico volvió a levantar la mano en señal de querer golpear a Eli de nuevo, sin embargo, y previendo las acciones de Nico, Eli la tomó de la mano y, al ser más fuerte que ella, pudo contenerla momentáneamente—. Esto no le incumbe a ella ni a nadie más… —Dijo Eli, furiosa y sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Nico; dejándole unas marcas enrojecidas de sus dedos en la piel de la pelinegra.

—No quiero volverte a ver… —Dijo Nico, mientras agachaba la cabeza y trataba de liberarse del agarre de Eli, pero, por más que se traba de liberar, Eli no la soltaba por más fuerza que Nico impusiera—. ¡Suéltame! —Nico comenzó a forcejar con Eli—. ¡Me estas lastimando! —Nico traban de controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. No quería llorar frente a Eli, no quería darle la satisfacción de que la viera llorar. Nico era orgullosa y no quería que la persona que amaba, y ahora la que tanto daño le había hecho, la viera en una situación como esa.

Nico por fin se logró liberar del agarre de Eli, pero, en el momento de apartar a Eli de su lado, otra bofetada resonó antes de que la rubia la soltara. Eli estaba sumamente molesta por las palabras de Nico, y más al escuchar que mi nombre salía a relucir en su conversación. Eli no quería que Nico me nombrara con tanta facilidad; no quería que su secreto y deseo por mi fuera descubierto.

Lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Nico, no obstante, estas no eran por la tristeza que sin duda sentía, sino que eran de impotencia y de dolor; un dolor más grande que las bofetadas de Eli; un dolor que residía en su corazón.

Haciéndose la fuerte, Nico no retrocedió ante el ataque de violencia de Eli, la miro a los ojos orgullosa y tomó en hombro su mochila. Después de eso, comenzó a correr lejos de Eli, tratando de no emitir siquiera un sollozo a pesar del dolor que había dentro de ella. Eli no corrió tras ella, ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerla, simplemente se acercó a la ventana para ver como Nico huía con el corazón roto y desaparecía por el portón de la escuela.

Después de lo ocurrido con Eli, Nico llegó corriendo a mi casa, donde me contó todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalle. Su rostro aún estaba muy rojo debido a que los dedos de Eli aún se le marcaban en la piel. El pómulo derecho de la chica liberaba un tenue rasgo de sangre desde una cortada que tenía debajo del ojo. Sin duda parecía doloroso, y cuando la vi no pude evitar lanzarme a ella y abrazarla. Sin embargo, ella rechazó mi afecto para poder mantener su distancia. Ahí, frente a mí, por fin rompió en llanto, un llanto tan amargo que nunca pensé escuchar en ella. Al principio, y al no saber lo que había pasado, pensé lo peor, pensé que alguien ajeno a nosotras la había agredido, sin embargo, cuando me contó todo lo que paso con ella y con Eli (con suma dificultad debido al dolor que le causaba recordar cada una de las cosas) no pude creer lo que me decía. «Estas mintiendo», le dije, «Eli no podría comportarse de esa manera. Ella te quiere mucho como amiga». Cuando dije eso, Nico lloro con mas desesperación, ya que, sin saberlo, había abierto la profunda herida que no tendría cura jamás.

Esa noche, Nico se la paso llorando hasta que sus lágrimas desaparecieron y de su boca no salían más que sollozos. Era tanta su pena y su dolor que le fue imposible regresar a su casa, y yo no la obligue a hacerlo. Ella estaba sufriendo, y en ese momento lo último que quería era alejarla de mi lado, así que pasó la noche conmigo. Ella estaba sumamente dolida, se le notaba incomoda al estar y hablar conmigo, ya que sabía muy bien que era yo al que le había arrebatado el corazón de Eli. Sin embargo, en sus ojos no había rencor hacia mí, porque ella también sabía que yo no estaba enterada de lo que Eli sentía por mí. Quizás por eso fue que pudo contarme todo lo que le había pasado; incluso como una forma de venganza hacia Eli.

Al día siguiente, con los ojos completamente rojos de tanto llorar, regresó a su casa y esa fue la última vez que la vi. Ella, de un día para otro, desapareció sin dejar una pista de su paradero. No asistió a la escuela los días siguiente de lo que paso con Eli, y no la volvimos a ver en su casa. Cuando iba a visitarla a su departamento, solo me habría su madre, y ella, preocupada, me contaba que no había vuelto a verla. La madre lloraba desconsolada cada que iba a visitarla, y yo iba a su casa con esperanzas de que, en una de mis tantas visitas, pudiera volver a verla; que la persona que me abriera la puerta de su departamento no fuera su madre, sino ella.

Pasaron meses hasta que el suceso con Nico se fue esfumando en el olvido. Eli en especial no mencionaba nada de ella; no parecía siquiera tomarle atención a su desaparición, y sabia eso por lo que hizo después de la graduación.

Ella se me declaró, a finales de abril, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y con su cuerpo tembloroso mientras se tocaba el corazón. Era una confesión sincera y amable, que sin duda llevaba con ella todos sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, yo no pude corresponder a lo que sentía.

—¿Es por ella verdad? —Dijo sumamente triste, mientras el viento arrastraba suavemente su cabello dorado—. ¿Es Nico la razón de que…?

—Yo no te amo, Eli —Dije tratando de ignorar la forma en la que Eli decía el nombre de mi mejor amiga—. Lo siento, pero quiero que esto termine de una vez. No quiero que nadie más sufra por esto.

—¿Entonces, por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti? —Eli parecía desesperada, pero aún se mantenía serena—. Dime la razón y te juro que no te volveré a molestar.

Lo pensé un momento a pesar de que tenía la respuesta clara.

—¿Es porque te gusta alguien más? —Levante la mirada, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Eli estaba bañada de la tenue luz blanca del sol de mediodía. Su mirada presentaba una hermosa sinceridad, y un brillo lleno de amor hacia mí; como los ojos de Nico cuando la veían a ella.

—Eli —Su nombre fluyó dentro de mí con firmeza—, tienes razón… —Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza—, yo estoy enamorada de alguien más… —La mire directo a los ojos—, y aún estoy esperando a que vuelva.

* * *

Bueno, aquí concluye esta dramática historia. De verdad quede satisfecho con el resultado, nunca me imagine escribir un seudo drama como este, pero realmente ame las emociones que irradia cada uno de los párrafos de esta historia. Espero que ustedes también lo hayan podido sentir; que le haya gustado también esta historia tanto como a mí. En fin, me gustaría saber su opinión en las Reviews, las cuales me encanta mucho leer y me ayudan a querer seguir escribiendo.

En fin, la siguiente historia de la siguiente semana es un especial por el cumpleaños de Nozomi, este sera tipo parodia o crossover, aun no se como nombrarlo, pero estara para el día de su cumpleaños o quizás un día o dos después. Después de esa historia, y manteniendo el mood del NozoxEli, seguiría Linda locura, y despues ya veremos que escribimos. Para más información, no olviden seguirme en Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction.**

Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, se que hace mucho no actualizo, pero no queria dejar morir esta serie de OneShots de NOtp's. En fin, ya no los molesto mas y toca ahora responder a sus adoradas Reviews del capitulo pasado; el cual fue un NozoxPana.

 **Joe Nishi:** No se siquiera si sigas leyendo esta historia, pero espero que si. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ayq eu veo que te guto la historia como esta ambientada; la verdad a día de hoy, el Nozoxpana es mi historia favorita de esta compilación. Muchas gracias por ahcerme notar que te gusto al forma de caracterizar la época y que la lectura se te hizo parecida a un cuento. Y bueno, una cosa es hacerte esperar y otra que me haya tardado mas de un año en actualizar; lo siento mucho y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. PD: A mi también me gusta mucho Hanayo, y es por eso que, en algún momento, pensando que subiría a continuación en esta compilación, siempre tenia en mente a Hanayo, pensaba cambiarle el nombre a la historia por "Arroz para todas"

j **aydisita.8709:** Muchísimas gracias por siempre apoyarme en leer mis historias; siempre me das mucho y yo te doy tan poco que me hace sentir culpable. En fin, que bueno que te agrado la historia pasado y espero que esta también te guste por si la lees. Por otra parte, muchos pedían un NozoxKoto, y supongo que tendré que pensar en algo; hace mucho que no escribo a Kotori y si que me gustaría hacerlo ahora.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego.


	6. NozoxUmi: Solo por un segundo

Historia secreta de Media Noche antes de la actualización de Linda Locura.

Simplemente estaba aburrido y sin hacer nada, por primer vez en este mes, así que escribí algo. Fin.

Disfruten este NozomixUmi

* * *

 **Solo por un segundo**

* * *

Fue en la estación de tren, donde dos almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse. Fue un ínfimo momento, que se apagó como la flama de una vela al ser soplada por una fresca brisa. Fue tan solo por un breve espacio en que dos chicas se encontraron sin saber siquiera que cada una hurtaría el sentimiento de la otra; sin darse cuenta siquiera que sus corazones se partirían en dos para reencontrarse con la otra y acompañar a cada una en su viaje.

Seguro muchos han soñado con ese pequeño momento en el cual dos almas se entrelazan al mismo tiempo que se separan. Donde las miradas convergen en una sola y donde el sentimiento mágico del romanticismo infundado se funde en el pecho de dos personas.

Una de las chicas era una belleza para quien la conocía y para los ojos curiosos que no lo hacían y la admiraban ahí, simplemente parada en la estación del tren. Ella era una musa de figura envidiable, sin embargo, no solo destacaba por eso, sino que su cabello de un inusual color púrpura la hacía parecer misteriosa y sacada de un cuento de hadas. Su sonrisa era trémula y distante, pero esa sonrisa era algo característico en ese rostro amable. Sus ojos eran verdes cual esmeraldas más hermosas, que brillaban al converger con la mirada de la segunda protagonista.

La otra chica simplemente admiraba a la primera, la cual, por cuestiones de desconocimiento y al ser un ente que sólo vislumbra las situaciones, llamaremos Nozomi. La segunda protagonista no tenía nada que envidiarle a Nozomi, aunque sí que era verdad que no destacaba por su cuerpo, sino que lo hacía por tener un encanto un tanto fuerte. Su cabello era largo; tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura; le daba un aire de sofisticación y nobleza; como si fuera una princesa. El color de cabello, digamos que era de un profundo color como el mar azul, tan hermoso y oscuro que se podría jurar que peces nadaban entre las hebras de sus mechones. Sus ojos, los cuales observaban atentos a Nozomi, eran de color chocolate, y expresaban, mismo sea dicho, dulzura al igual que un poco de severidad; pero parecían ojos amables; al menos a simple vista lo hacían. A ella, y tomando las características de su descripción, la llamaremos Umi.

Umi y Nozomi se encontraban en la estación de tren, en una situación un tanto desconcertante debido al encuentro fortuito que habían tenido; Nozomi estaba esperando a entrar y Umi estaba sentada detrás de la ventana dentro del tren. El barullo por ser horas de alta afluencia de personas resonaba en todo el lugar. Los megáfonos de la estación pronosticaban y dirigían el tráfico del tren. La gente iba y venía sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que sucedía entre ellas dos.

El tren en la estación estaba detenido, y a la gente no parecía importarles las miradas furtivas con la que las dos chicas se miraban. Las facciones de Nozomi se comenzaron a tornar nerviosas, y no porque notaba que la mirada de Umi fuera pesada o intimidante; para nada la sentía así, sino que algo en esos ojos le cautivaban por dentro. Era como si de pronto una fuerte tensión estuviera perturbando su torrente sanguíneo; calentando su sangre y haciendo que su corazón bombeara sangre desesperadamente. Su pecho latía con fuerza y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. No era miedo lo que sentía al ver a Umi ahí, dentro del vagón del tren, sino que era algo más fuerte y puro que el sentimiento mismo de la cobardía.

Por otra parte, Umi ni siquiera podía saber por qué no podía despegar su mirada de la de la otra chica que desde el otro lado de la ventana la veía con fijeza. Y es que en más de una ocasión había intentado desviar la mirada, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía dejar de ver los dos orbes esmeraldas que resplandecían detrás del cristal de la ventana. Umi fruncía los labios, con nerviosismo debido a que su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza al ver tan hermosos ojos. Su rostro temblaba y un ligero rubor escarlata ya escalaba por sus mejillas pigmentándolas como si fueran un lienzo en blanco. Se sentía insegura, nerviosa, temerosa al sentir el apresurado latir de su corazón, pero no le disgustaba del todo, de hecho, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que sus respiraciones salieran más inconstantes y sin su consentimiento.

Sus ojos se entrelazaban como si un hilo los uniera firmemente, zurciendo sus pupilas con las de la otra. Nozomi dio un paso hacia el tren. Umi rechazó este acto y rehuyó su mirada, sin saber siquiera porqué lo hacía. Nozomi, ante el rechazo silencioso de Umi, detuvo sus acciones y nerviosa tomó su codo con la mano y trató de no volver a ver a Umi. Con nostalgia, Umi recordó esos ojos verdes como si hubieran pasado miles de años desde que no los veía, ya que, desesperada, quería volver a verlos. La chica de cabello azul puso una mano en el cristal de la ventana para llamar la atención de Nozomi. La chica peli-púrpura levantó de nuevo la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, con los fulgores de las luces artificiales de la estación. Su corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, y un suave rubor, acompañado de una nerviosa sonrisa, abarcó e iluminó su rostro. Umi también sonrió, aunque, nerviosa, desvió luego su mirada. Su sonrisa no desaparecía, aunque temblaba para permanecer en su rostro. Nozomi dio otro paso hacia el tren y, justo en el momento en el que lo hizo…

[El próximo tren saldrá pronto. Favor de permanecer detrás de la línea amarilla]

La voz de los megáfonos de la estación repitió ese incesante mensaje una y otra vez.

Nozomi miró a su alrededor, buscando al culpable de esa interrupción. Umi se acercó más a la ventana para verla. Las puertas del tren se cerrarían pronto, y quizás, solo quizás, no se volverían a ver jamás. Nozomi dio un paso hacia el frente…

Las puertas se cerraron, y el tren partió hacia la próxima estación.

* * *

Deje un final abierto. ¿Nozomi habrá entrado al tren? ¿No lo hizo? ¿Las puertas se le cerraron en la nariz haciendo reír a Umi? Nunca lo sabremos. Espero les haya gustado esta historia cortita, quería regresar a escribir algo lindo y tierno, y no algo tan dramático como fue la historia pasada que subí. Y pues dada la situación pensé que era hora de revivir esta serie de historias.

Bueno, no dire excusa, simplemente diré que esta seman habra capitulo de linda Locura, y pues me dieron ganas de escribir algo cortito y de verdad esto fue algo que me pasó en el metro de mi ciudad, así que quise traerlo para ustedes.

 **Love live:** Espero que sigas disfrutando esta historia, que bueno que te gusto la pasada, la verdad tenia pensado quizás, en un futuro darle una continuación ya que me gusto mucho la forma narrativa de ese capítulo. Peor ya sabes, yo y mis promesas malas. Gracias por leer

 **Sonodass:** No, muchas gracias a usted por leer mi historia. Yo me uno a la peticion: ¡Queremos final UmixNico y que Eli la entierren viva! Ok no...

 **jaydisita.8709:** Dios, jaydisita, siempre que leo tus reviews me conmueven mucho, y es que siento que no es para tanto lo que escribo. Aprecio aun asi mucho que digas que te gustó la forma narrativa de la historia pasada y muchas gracias por siempre apoyar. Como premisa diré que, me gusto tanto la narrativa que el próximo capítulo de linda locura lo tendrá.

 **Joe Nishi:** Gracias por darte un tiempo para leerme, y espero, aunque para esto ya haya pasado muchísimo tiempo, que te haya ido bien en los exámenes. Gracias por decir que te gusto la historia, y decirme en que me equivoque, de hecho es por eso que trate de mejorar esa forma narrativa y espero que ahora, en linda locura, se entienda mejor. Pasa buena noche y nos leemos pronto.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y por sus reviews las cuales aprecio como no tienen idea.


End file.
